Earthshine
by BreakFree01
Summary: The Cullens are now back in Forks and everyone is wondering what Victoria's next step will be. And now that Hermiones secret is out, she and Edward are becoming closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to apologize for the small chapter! Hopefully I will be able to use a laptop for the next update. Let me know what you think,j ust be nice about it. Let me know what kind of things you guys want to see in this third installmentt! Have a great day guys!**

Chapter One

"Hermione, you're going to be late!"

Hermione ran down the stairs to see Charlie and George looking at her with smiles on their faces.

"I lost my shoe," Hermione said with a pout. This seemed to amuse the two men even more. "Where is Teddy?"

"He is playing in the living room and your shoe is by the door." Charlie said while giving her a small hug. "I'm off to the station."

"Bye Charlie and thank you!"

As soon as Charlie was out the door George turned and smiled at her. "How are you and Eddy boy doing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and ran to grab her shoe. As she was putting it on she finally responded to him."Everything is fine. We are takIng it day by day."

"Has he kissed you again yet?"

Hermiome blushed and walked to the front room with George on her heels. "When did you turn into one of the girls? Goodbye Teddy, mummy will see you after school."

"Bye mummy!" Teddy said while giving her a hug, then he went right back to playing with his toys.

"I am not a girl 'Mione, just curious."

"Well I am now leaving before you can ask more."

Waving goodbye she walked outside and quickly drove to the High School.

"Bella!" Mike yelled as she got out of her truck.

"Good morning Mike." Hermione said with a smile.

"Where's Cullen."

Hermione shrugged, "I haven't talked to him this morning."

Almost as soon as she was done talking, Mike tensed up and seemed to be staring behind her.

Hermione smiled and turned around, "Good morning Edward."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo here is a very small chapter two... I'm sorry it isn't all that good. The past month or so has been kind of hard. I had a seizure like episode the first of November and my brain hasn't been working for me like it should. But I will try to post again soon, hopefully! And please forgive me that this chapter isn't that great! I wanted to post something for y'all l, even if it was this. I will try my best to make the next one better! Have a great day everyone!**

Chapter Two

"So is everything going well between you and Edward?"

Hermione looked up from her book to see a smiling Angela sitting across from her in the small library that resided in Forks High School.

"Everyone seems to love asking me that question today." Hermione said with a smile as she shut her copy of Frankenstein.

"I'm just worried about you, I know how upset you were when he left. He's been back two months now and you two seem to be doing well."

"It was rough at first, but now I think we are closer than before. I believe that him leaving was something that needed to to get us where we are now."

Of course the first week the Cullens moved back to Forks was spent constantly questioning George and Hermione about anything and everything to do with the wizarding world. But she and Edward were closer, now that he knew everything about her past.

It was strange for Hermione at first to walk around the Cullen home without her glamours, but now the only time she really used them was when she was out in town or at school.

Jasper seemed to open up a bit more, she often caught glimpses of his own scars decorating his marble skin. She hadn't yet asked him, even though she already knew what happened. She felt that when he was comfortable enough then he could tell her his story.

"Where did you go Bella?"

Hermione smiled at Angela and shook her head, "Sorry, I was just thinking. And don't worry, the Cullens aren't planning on leaving again." At least not until after graduation.

"I'm happy you two are back together. You both seem happier together than you are apart. I'm sure you two have something that will last."

Hermione laughed and looks back at Angela, "Thank you, Angela. It is nice that everything is getting back to normal now."


	3. Chapter 3

**So woo! I am here with a slightly longer chapter! YAY! forgive any mistakes, and I'm sure there are quite a few of them! WOuld any of you like me to do chapters of both the wolves and the cullens nights with Teddy and Hermione during the full moon? Just let me know =)**

 **I want to give a big thank you to:**

 **NicoleR85**

 **meldz**

 **and stephen dante strange!**

 **You guys were a big help, and though I still am having a bit of writers block, I posted this chapter for y'all!**

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Just do it nicely! My momma always says, if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it at all. So while I respect nice, constructive criticism, if you're going to be rude then just please save your words! I've seen so many rude comments on the site and its sad. This is a site where you can let your own imagination run wild in the worlds that we love. We right what we truly feel and it is such a let down when someone gets on and just rips your hopes for your story into pieces. So remember, even though we are on the internet your words can still hurt people!**

 **Sorry about that ramble! But I truly do hope y'all enjoy this! Have an awesome day!**

Hermione smiled at Esme opened the door to their house and let her and Teddy inside.

"Hermione it is lovely to see you. I'm the only one home right now. Carlisle is at work and once Edward mentioned that you and Teddy were coming over everyone seemed to decide that a grocery trip was needed."

Hermione laughed as she adjusted Teddy on her hip and walked into the Cullen home. "They didn't need to do that. I brought a few snacks for Teddy and I'm not particularly hungry."

Esme smiled, "Well Edward just wants to make sure you both are taken care of."

Hermione shook her head with a small smile, "And I appreciate it, truly."

Esme guided Hermione and Teddy into the living room, "How was school today? Is Charlie doing well? And your friend? George?"

Hermione sat Teddy onto the floor and pulled out a few of his toys, "Charlie is doing great. He and George both have been spending a lot of time at the Clearwater house. Of course George is keeping up with witch-sitting me, but he has been spending a lot of time with the wolves when he can. I think he likes the she-wolf, Leah?"

Esme smiled and sat beside Hermione on the couch and watched Teddy play with his toys. "I'm so happy that you still bring him around. It's is nice watching Teddy. He is an amazing child."

"He is a special child, and very smart too. I think a few people back home thought he would have a hard time blending in with the muggles, but he does so well. He still loves to change himself, but it's mostly in the privacy of Charlie's house. He seems to know that he's not supposed to let anyone see him."

"You know, you can let your glamours down here. No one visits so you will be fine."

Hermione sighed and took her glamours and took her ring off, "Thank you Esme." Hermiones accent coming through. "I didn't want to just assume that you would be okay with it. I know it's been a few months but you were all used to me looking like Isabella."

Esme leaned over and gave her a hug, "You don't have to hide who you are from us. You're family and we would never want you to hold yourself back in the privacy of our home."

Hermione sighed happily and leaned back in the seat, "It feels like to be able to be myself." Hermione laughed, "Sometimes I wonder if I'll forget what I actually look like."

Esme laughed, "You would never forget your own appearance."

"I know, it's just harder than I thought. We were on the run before, but we were cut off from other people. No need to hide what we looked like to try to blend in. It's been a new experience and I'm about ready for it to be over."

Esme patted her shoulder, "I'm sure that they will find Bellatrix and Greyback soon. Then you can go back to looking like the beautiful young woman that you are."

Hermione blushed but was cut off from saying anything when the front door opened and the Cullen 'children' walked in. Hermione shot Esme an amused look, but she just shrugged with a smile.

"Hermione!" Alice squealed, dancing into the living room.

"Hello Alice," Hermione said as Alice gave her a big hug, well as big as she could without harming her. Hermione laughed as Emmett, Jasper and Edward walked through the door, arms filled with bags, with Rosalie walking behind them. "Who did you think you would be feeding? The wolves?"

Esme laughed and followed the boys into the kitchen as Rosalie grimaced, "Of course we wouldn't be feeding the wolves. But we bought a wide range of foods so you can have anything you want for dinner."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave Hermione a small hug, "How many times will I have to tell you that you can call me Rose."

"Fine. Rose."

Rosalie smiled and picked up Teddy from the floor. He giggled, "Rose!"

Her smile only seemed to widen and she carefully spun him around.

Hermione watched them with a soft smile from the couch as Edward walked over and sat on the couch next to her, "You seem to brighten up when you're watching him play."

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed, "After the war, when Andromeda got sick, we all knew that Harry would be getting custody of Teddy and that he would be coming to stay with us. Harry and I stayed at the Burrow with Ron and his family and Mrs. Weasley quickly welcomed Teddy into the family. The war had just ended three months previously and I had just found out my parents had been murdered. I mostly shut myself into Ginnys room during the day, only talking her, Mrs. Weasley, Harry or Ron. But then one day, Harry and Ron had to go to Auror training and everyone else was to busy to watch Teddy for him, so I volunteered. That was the first day I had laughed after hearing about my parents.

"Teddy became my beacon of hope and when Harry saw what a positive influence Teddy was on me he asked if I would like custody of him, me being named godmother. At first I was frightened, babysitting a child was one thing, but him being my own? I was terrified. But Mrs. Weasley sat me down one morning before anyone had woken up for the day and we just talked. A week later I had full custody of him. And I don't regret it for a moment."

Edward smiled and kissed the side of her head, "He is an amazing kid, I'm glad I got to meet him. Though I am still curious about what you two do during the full moon."

Hermione laughed, "We just go out into the woods and I let him run around. The next full moon I have asked the pack if they would like to come with us. Teddy likes to play and I admit, he wears me out before the night is up."

Edward frowned when she mentioned the wolves, "Is that safe?"

"Of course it is. If it wasn't then I wouldn't have asked them. I am a witch and I am more than capable of stopping them if they become to rowdy, which I doubt will happen. There is no need to worry, none at all. Maybe next month you all could come. Teddy loves you all, especially you and Rose. He would enjoy getting to spend a full moon just playing around with you."

Edward wrapped one of his cold hands around Hermiones and smiled, "I would love to, as I'm sure everyone who is listening would love to as well."

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled loudly from the kitchen, followed by Esmes, "Language! There is a child in the house!"

Emmett just laughed and ran into the living room with a large smile on his face, "Would you transform into that lioness again? I will admit, that through me off, but ti was sweet! Who knew our little witch could transform into a little lioness!"

Hermione laughed, "Yes I will, I always do. It's more fun for Teddy when I do."

"Yeah! I can't wait!" Emmett raised his hand for a high five and with a roll of her eyes, Hermione complied.

Edward chuckled, "No Emmett, you cannot ride on her back."

"Aw! Why not?" He pouted.

Hermione laughed, "Sorry Emmett, the only allowed on my back will be Teddy." Emmett grumbled about life not being fair and walked out of the room. Hermione smiled and looked at Rosalie, "I believe I have just denied your husband from possibly breaking my back with to much excitement and now he is upset."

She laughed and handed Teddy to Hermione and then followed Emmett up to their bedroom.

Teddy laid his head against Hermiones chest and began playing with her long hair. She ran her fingers through his and laughed as his hair started to turn into a copper color.

Edward noticed and laughed, "I really like your hair Teddy."

Teddy just giggled and climb off of Hermione and into Edwards lap. Her cuddled up to Edward, not minding the cold temperature, "Eddy!"

We could all hear Emmetts booming laugh echo around the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Slightly shorter than yesterdays post but two so far in a week is better than I have been doing! I do hope y'all enjoy it! Review and let me know what you think or what you may want to see in a future chapter!**

Chapter Four

Everyone sat in the Cullen living room later that evening, laughing and telling stories. Hermione sat with her glamours off and a smiled on her face, watching Teddy play with Rosalie on the floor with Edwards arm wrapped around her as he listened to Emmett finish up a story about a bear he once wrestled.

"Tell us about that time with the troll! When you were a kid!" Emmett said bouncing up and down in his seat in childish glee.

"Well, I was twelve years old and it was Halloween. Ron had been quite rude earlier that day so I was in the loo, well, crying. I had no idea that one of our teachers had set a mountain troll lose in the school to try and get a stone that Professor Dumbledore had hidden in the school. I was just leaving when the troll came into the restroom and began tearing the place apart. It was terrifying and I thought I was going to die. But Harry and Ron had come looking for me when they heard about the troll and saved my life. Harry ended up jumping on its back and Ron used a spell to use the trolls own weapon against him, knocking him out. It was tame considering the other events we became apart of. Harry had troll bogies all over his wand by the time he was knocked out and I only had a few scratches from the flying wood."

"That. Is. So. Awesome!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Emmett wants to go looking for a mountain troll and see if he can beat one if a fight."

Hermione laughed, along with everyone else, "They are kinda stupid. They're not very smart at all. It would be an easy win, no fun for you."

Emmett pouted and leaned back in his chair, "No fun."

"Can you tell us another story? You just gave the basics when you explained everything when we moved back."

Hermione thought for a moment before she smiled, "Harry and I set free a wanted convict."

They all looked at Hermione in shock and she couldn't help but laugh. "Sirius Black, he was Harry's godfather. He was thought to be the person that betrayed Harry's parents and was sentenced to life in Azkaban. When he was caught due some unfortunate circumstances, Harry and I rode Buckbeak, a hyppogryph and blew up a tower to set him free. Though it couldn't be proven."

Carlisle leaned forward, "Why couldn't it have been proven?"

Hermione grinned, "Because at that exact moment Harry and I were also with Ron in the hospital wing."

She just sat there for a moment as they all just looked at her. Jasper spoke up, "You both were in two places at once? How?"

"Professor McGonagall had given me a time turner at the beginning of the year because I had signed up to take too many classes. Once getting Dumbledore's not-so-obvious permission, Harry and I used it to go back in time and save Sirius."

Emmett shook his head and laughed, "Quite the rule breaker, you are!"

Hermione frowned, "I didn't mean to be! Its just desperate times call for desperate measures! I couldn't let an innocent man die!"

Edward laughed and pulled her closer, "He's messing with you, Hermione."

"Oh, well, I knew that." Hermiones face turned a pale pink. "I was completely against breaking rules when I first went to Hogwarts, but becoming friends with Harry adn Ron certainly changed things. But I wouldn't trade it for the world. None of it. Everything all of us have been through made us who we are and Harry and Ron are my brothers. If I had to go back then I wouldn't change a thing."

Everyone smiled softly at her and then Hermione laughed, "Well, Carlisle, I believe it is your turn to wow us with a story."

And so they spent hours just sitting in the living room, exchanging stories and laughs, relaxing and enjoying time spent with family.

 **Another Location**

"Has she been found yet?" A female voice yelled through the darkness of a home in Croydon.

"No ma'am. It was said that she was spotted in Volterra, Italy two months ago but there have been no more sightings as of yet."

The voice growled and shrieked, " _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"If you continue to kills those who help us then eventually you or I will have to outside and look for the mudblood." A deeper voice penetrated the darkness.

"They should have found her by now! How hard is it to find one filthy mudblood!"

"You know they will find her!"

"She has the Ministry on her side! She could be anywhere!"

"Bellatrix, patience. We will find her soon and then..."

Hysteric laughter echoed in the house, "And then, she will die. Only after we have a little fun first..." The female looked down to the decaying body of the previous owner of the house and grinned, "Oh yes, we shall have lots of fun."

 **So this is the third story and some of you have been there since I started Afterlight but I think I've only really talked to a few of you! I want to get to know the wonderful people who follow me XD Have any questions for me? DO you guys like chocolate? I do! Haha. I found a Japanese song about Chocolate and it's pretty amazing. My husband says it's my song.**

 **Oh! BTW, I have started my first OC story... It's a Doctor Who story and like most stories out there I'm sure, it will start from the 9th Doctor onwards with my OC Talia. I'm nervous to post because its an OC and I don't know how it will turn out. Would y'all read it if I did end up posting it? Just curious! It's something I've had in my head for awhile so I started writing it to appease myself.**

 **Anywho, I hope y'all have an awesome day XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANNNNND here is Chapter Five! Woot! I'm hoping to get to a bit of the plot of Eclipse soon! Okay, soo I've had a few people mention possibly taking Hermione and Edwards relationship to the next level, I want your opinion! Should they go further or wait for the wedding that may or may not happen? Characters in this chapter, heck the whole story actually, will most likely be OOC. Forgive this not so talented writer who has had her brains scrambled a few times. Anywho, please review and let me know what you think =) Hearing from y'all makes me happy XD**

Chapter 5

"Hermione," George sang as he sat in the chair next to her in the Swan kitchen.

"Be quiet please, Teddy is asleep." They had just gotten back from seeing Edward and the rest of the Cullens and Teddy had been exhausted.

"Sorry, so how did your evening go?" He asked quietly.

Hermione smiled, "It was nice. We all shared stories and Teddy had a blast playing with Rosalie. I told them about the troll in first year and breaking Sirius out in third."

George paused and became serious, "Have-have you talked to them about the war?"

Hermione nodded, "Well, I just gave them the basics, though I told them about what happened at Malfoy Manor. If they wanted to see me without my glamours on then they'd see my scars." Hermione ran a hand over where the _mudblood_ scar was covered in her glamour." How are you doing? Truly?"

He sighed, "It's hard, and it probably always will be. But after spending eight months shut away from the rest of my family, I realized that it wasn't something Fred would have wanted. He was always joking and was a laugh. He would have wanted me to have a happy life. Everything has been easier this past year, and when Kingsley mentioned you, well, I took up the opportunity immediately. I just felt like getting away would help the healing."

Hermione smiled, "And I have a feeling a certain she-wolf has something to do with that grin you had on when you walked in. Oh, and how was your day with the wolves?"

George blushed and cleared his throat, "It went well. They will be patrolling around La Push and along the treaty line. If they come across a smell the do not recognize then they will let us know and we can investigate. But there is nothing going on between me and Leah. She's pretty great though, once you get past the tough exterior."

"Well I'm sure your mum will love her."

"Do you think?"

"Any girl who could put that smile back on your face will surely be loved by your mother."

George smiled, "Thank you, Hermione."

"Though if the wolves do come across a scent, I hope its not Bellatrix. I really don't want the Cullens or the wolves involved if she ends up finding me."

"You know that they will fight you. No can resist you Ms. Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes but she had a small smile on her face, "I don't think any of them understand how dangerous dark witches and wizards are. Even ones who haven't gone dark. I think right now, the Cullens and the wolves are just seeing the good side, even though the war has been explained. I don't think they realize that they could be killed with a few simple words. Though maybe the wolves seem to realize it, they did see me with Laurent." Hermione groaned, "I forgot about Victoria."

"Don't worry about her. I've talked to both the wolves and the Cullens, they know that she is a possible threat and will always be keeping eyes out for her."

Hermione yawned and stood up, "Thank you George," She gave him a small hug. "I'm happy that you came."

"Me too," He replied.

"I'll see you in the morning, I believe my bed is beckoning me."

They walked to the bedroom and shared 'goodnights' and 'sleep wells' before George walked into the magically expanded closet to sleep.

Hermione laid down on her bed and looked over at Teddy's crib that he was getting too big for. He had fallen asleep with Charlie and so was sleeping in Charlies room in the play pen.

"Where's Teddy?"

Hermione spun around and pulled out her wand, looking towards the sheepish Edward. She sighed and lowered her wand, "I could have killed you!"

"It's not so easy," He said, walking over to the bed.

"Yeah, tell that to Laurent," She grumbled. "Teddy is sleeping in Charlies room tonight. You can sit down." He carefully sat next to her on the bed and she rolled her eyes, "You are not going to break me as long as you don't use your full strength. Magically inclined people have stronger bodies than the average muggle. It's to make up for all of that energy and power running through our bodies, and being able to become animagus'. Humans aren't able to do that. Like the wolves, they become stronger and a lot tougher in their human forms. It's the same thing though we're not as tough as they are." Hermione glanced at Edward to see him smiling softly at her. She blushed, "What?"

He ran a hand down her cheek, "You look cute when you go off on a ramble."

She pushed his hand away, her cheeks flaming more, "Oh hush you!"

"No, I like it. You don't have to hold yourself back anymore." He gentry grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

She placed her head on his chest and sighed, "I'm happy that we don't have to hide who we are anymore. It was so hard not being able to tell you who I am. But I had to make sure that you really wanted this, that I wasn't going to reveal my secret, only for you to leave and out Teddy in danger by accidentally revealing it. I was going to tell you that day you left."

"I am so sorry Hermione," He said honestly, looking into her glamoured eyes. "Can you take your glamours off?" Hermione grabbed her wand and quickly took them off and then removed her ring. Edward smiled and ran a hand along her jaw, making her shiver "Leaving you and Teddy was one of the worst decisions I have ever made in my life. If I could take back that decision then I would in a nonexistent heartbeat. I am so happy that you gave me the chance of knowing Hermione Granger, and not just Bella Swan. I love you Hermione, as a human or a witch. I'd love you if you suddenly sprouted whiskers and became a cat."

Hermione leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on Edwards lips. "I couldn't repeat those words to you as Isabella Swan, because that wouldn't be fair and at first I wasn't sure if i truly did love you back. I think the separation was good for us. It made me think about our relationship and I realized that... Edward Cullen, I love you too."

 **SOO I've never done this, I don't think, but I shall start trying for every chapter! I will try to start answering some of the reviews of you awesome people!**

 **aliciasellers75: I appreciated your words a lot! Thank you so much!**

 **Little Storm 97: Thank you XD it's nice to see that there are still people reading from Afterlight! It's amazing!**

 **Guest (1): I'd appreciate it =) I'm still on the fence about posting it, but if I do I'll let you know!**

 **theonlyonewho: Hope you liked that little tidbit at the end! And I'll never abandon the story! I just hadn't found a muse haha. And thank you for reading since Afterlight XD seriously makes me so happy! And I was going to do a story for Carlisle but my brain stopped working. Sorry!**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you for all the help you've done! You're one of the reasons I was able to write some more so fast! Go you! haha**

 **Guest (2): Puerto Rico? Awesome! I've never had Ferrero, is it any good? I'm happy you like the stories!**

 **CrazyReader3: Love the chocolate! 'Death by Chocolate'? Is that a song? haha sorry XD And I should hopefully start posting more!**

 **If the Hulk and Superman go into a fight, who would win?**

 **Something about me- I'm a real big dork and honestly can't wait to go see TMNT2 in June! What is a movie y'all are looking froward to this year?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I hope everyone had a great valentines day! Here is another chapter of this story! Woot! So I'm not all too sure this is a good ending for this chappie! But as I was typing it sort of just went in that direction! Please review and let me know what you think! My goal fro reviews in this story is to try and get the same, or more, as Umbra! I'm sure we can do it! You guys are awesome! XD There will be another chapter here in a few days! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six

"Hermione?"

Hermione and Teddy stopped playing when she heard Charlie yell out. "We're in the bedroom."

Charlie came to the door and leaned on the frame, "Well you seem happier today."

"Edward and I spent some time together last night."

Charlie froze and then cleared his throat, "You were, um, safe right? I don't think Teddy needs a little brother or sister right now."

Hermione blushed, "Oh Merlin, Charlie! We didn't do that! We just talked!"

He breathed out a sigh of relief, "I know you're an adult and I'm not actually your father but be safe. You know, make right choices and stuff."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you for caring Charlie."

He gave an awkward smile before nodding and walking out of the room.

She laughed and looked back down to Teddy, "Well, what do you want to play now?"

"Daddy," He said while picking up a car.

Hermione looked wide eyed at him, "Daddy? Who are you calling daddy?"

His hair slowly changed to a copper color. "You want to see Edward?"

He nodded, "Daddy."

She pulled Teddy onto her lap and kissed his hair, which was turning blue. "Teddy, as happy as it makes me that you think that way about him, I don't know how Edward would feel about you calling him that."

He stopped playing and looked at her, "But mummy, he can be my daddy."

She sighed, "I swear you get your brains from your father." She kissed his head, "We will talk with Edward later about this, what happened to Eddy?"

"Eddy is daddy," He said simply.

The phone began ringing and Hermione ran to answer it, "Hello?"

"Teddy is so cute! Don't worry, Edward didn't read my mind so he doesn't know! Rose is coming over, she wants to see the little guy!"

"Hello Alice and thank you for the heads up." Hermione smiled into the phone.

"She'll be there any second! Goodbye Hermione!"

As soon as Alice hung up there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in Rosalie, where in my bedroom." Hermione said normally. There was a slight breeze and she looked up to see Rosalie standing next to her with a basket.

"Rosie!" Teddy jumped and and hugged Rosalies legs. She smiles widely and held up the basket.

"Esme packed some lunch for me to bring you. She thought you and Teddy might be hungry."

"Then if you see her before I do please tell her thank you for me. And thank you for bringing it. I was just about to go downstairs and start up some lunch."

Rosalie sat down with Teddy in her lap and opened the basket, pulling out a salad, some fruits and some simple ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Oh she packed some bananas! Those seem to be Teddy's favorite now."

Rosalie nodded, "Alice saw."

"Yum, auntie Rosie brought bananas!" Teddy said excitedly.

Hermione smiled and handed him a banana which quickly began to disappear into his mouth.

"Make sure you're taking bites, Teddy." Hermione said, then she looked at Rosalie, "You decide to not go hunting with the boys?"

Rosalie shook her head, "I'm not very hungry and I just wanted to spend some time with the two of you. It seems that since we moved back it's either just Edward you're with, the wolves or the entire family."

"Oh, well your welcome to come over at anytime."

Rosalie smiled, "Thank you."

"I've never been really good at making friends, I mean, it took a troll for Harry, Ron and I to actually befriend each other. But those that I have, I cherish. If you feel like spending some time with us then just come on over and if Edward, one of the wolves, or even George is hanging about then we'll tell them we're having a girls night. With Teddy. Though perhaps we'd have to invite Alice, though I suspect she already knows."

Rosalie laughed, "I'm sure Alice has already seen this conversation and is already planning a girls night."

Hermione groaned, "Oh what have I done?"

"You just gave Alice the okay to one day come over, kick everyone out, and possibly go crazy on your hair."

"As if my hair needs that." Hermione pulled some stands of her hair around her face. "You should have seen it in my first year at Hogwarts, it was horrendous."

Rosalie laughed, "Your hair is very pretty, I have a hard time believing that."

Hermione glanced at Teddy and then smiled, "I have an idea." She jumped up and grabbed her beaded back and then shoved her arm into the bag, a moment later pulling out her pensieve. She sat it on the floor and looked at Rosalie, "This is called a pensieve, I bought it shortly after I adopted Teddy. I let him see a memory of his parents every now and again, laughing with each other. He loves getting to see them."

"You let him see a memory?" Rosalie asked, moving forward.

Hermione nodded, "I extract what memory I want and then you look into the bowl."

"Won't that hurt you?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

Hermione shook her head, "Doesn't hurt at all, it actually feels sort of like a tickle in your head."

"So you want to show me a memory of your horrible hair?"

Hermione laughed, "If you want. I don't pull this out often, though I'm sure once Emmett hears of this then he will want to possibly see what a mountain troll looks like."

Rosalie smiled, "Yes, he probably will. So why not? I'll assume it's not dangerous since Teddy has done it before."

"It's not dangerous at all. Kind of like being in a life like dream. Nothing you say will be heard and you cant change anything either. It's just a memory of an event."

"Could we see anything?"

"Anything that I have seen can be shown through the pensieve."

Rosalie nodded, "Then can I just see a normal day for you?"

Hermione pulled out her wand and smiled, think about her first day in Transfiguration. She pulled out the wispy memory and placed it in the pensieve. "Would you like to go by yourself? It is just my first day of class, specifically my Transfiguration class."

Rosalie sat Teddy down, who was all too happy to walk over and start playing with his toys again.

"I'll go by myself, for now."

Hermione nodded and motioned for Rosalie to place her face into the bowl, "Don't worry, you won't get wet."

Rosalie hesitantly put her head in and then didn't move for about five minutes.

Hermione smiled at Teddy playing with his blocks, "I can see the others will most likely want to try this."

Teddy nodded, mostly to himself, "Daddy, Grandpa Carlisle and uncle Em will be curious."

Hermione sighed, "We need to make sure Edward and Carlisle are comfortable being called that."

Teddy looked up innocently, "They don't want me?"

"Of course they want you Teddy. They love you, and they might even be thrilled to receive such titles, but I just want to make sure first."

"They will be."

Hermione turned around and saw that Rosalie had finished with the memory. "Edward loves Teddy and Esme and Carlisle both look at him like he's their grandson already. They will have no objections to Teddy calling them so."

"Thank you, Rosalie."

"It's no problem, now let's talk about that hair."

Hermione groaned, "I know,I told you it was awful! Thank goodness it became more manageable as the years passed by."

"I sort of liked it. It was wild and free. Though your teeth look a bit different."

"An accident happened in fourth year, I was hit by a spell and it enlarged my teeth which were already big. I had to go to Madam Pomfrey and she fixed them, even made them smaller than they originally were. Though my parents got upset, the were dentists and said I shouldn't have magicked the problem away. I didn't tell them that I was hit by a spell. That would have made everything worse, they would have tried taking me out of Hogwarts."

Rosalie smiled softly, "You don't talk about them much, your parents."

"It's hard, knowing I'm the reason they are gone. They would have adored Teddy, though I don't think I could have reversed the memory charm anyways. I sent them away from England so they would be safe. But they died anyways because of me."

"It is not your fault that they were killed."

"Isn't it? Bellatrix has become obsessed with killing me, it's because I'm muggleborn. And my defenseless parents were killed because she couldn't get to me."

Rosalie stood and picked up Teddy, "Get up."

Hermione looked at her confused, "What? Why?"

"Because you're my friend and you're upset. We are leaving the house to get you and Teddy some ice cream. Then we are going to the park to let Teddy play for awhile, and then we are going to my house where I will watch him and you will spend some quality time with my brother, who will surely help you to understand that the deaths of your parents is not your fault."

And it did, Hermione hadn't meant to steer the conversation in that direction but Rosalie helped with realizing that it wasn't her fault. Then spending the evening just laying with Edward, talking and watching movies as Teddy laughed downstairs, had her realize that she did what she could to keep her parents safe. Bellatrix was the reason they were dead and Hermione couldn't continue secretly blaming herself. Teddy would never know her parents but she could show him memories of them like she did with Tonks and Remus. Bellatrix would be found and would be imprisoned for the rest of her life for what she had done. Hermione would make sure of it.

 **I hope you guys thought this was okay! How many of you want the Cullens to go through all of Hermiones school memories? OR do you guys just want to vote on a few events and the Cullens can see that. I think a pensieve is fascinating! They're pretty awesome! Now who got to see the Deadpool movie this weekend? Did you like it? My hubby was going to take me yesterday but he decided he wanted to do his college homework instead, which is important but sucks he decided to do it on valentines day. Anywho, review and let me know XD The wolves with Teddy and Hermione during the full moon will be the next chapter! Is there a specific game you want Teddy to play with them? Anything to happen? I'm a little stuck on some activities they can do! soo help a sister out? Thanks y'all! Oh! I have a little clip from my OC/Doctor Who story! Read it and let me know what you think?**

 **NicoleR85: CA: Civil War looks awesome! I'm hoping to see it too! Batman Vs. Superman looks interesting, but I'm used to there being a different actor in the bat suit for almost every movie haha. They should have brought George Clooney back! haha**

 **Little Storm 97: I'm going to attempt to start updating once or twice a week for y'all! I completely forgot about Finding Dory and the Suicide Squad! I'm definitely looking forward to the latter though!**

 **And more people are leaning towards Edward and Hermione waiting for their wedding. But when will that be? Dun-dun-dun-duuuuuuun XD**

 **Now, a clip from my Oc story that will be following the DW plot...**

The girls exchanged a look before Rose said, "So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah." He still had that ridiculously cute grin on his face as he said it. Talia froze, _No! Bad Talia! The random man you have met only twice is not cute!_

"You're full of it." Rose said as they continued to walk. Talia ran to catch up to them to hear Rose say, "What, you're on your own?"

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

It was a good question, even though Rose didn't believe the plastic was alive. _Maybe I should start carrying a taser_ , Talia thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**We're getting close to one hundred reviews! So excuse the lack of action in this chapter! Hopefully next chapter will have a bit more drama or something for you all. I don't want you to get bored haha. So I have decided that I will be posting Chapter One for my first Doctor Who/OC story within the next three days. It all depends on if I have some time tonight. If I am able then please check it out for me and kindly let me know what you think! hope y'all have an awesome day and don't forget to review!**

Chapter Seven

It had been a month since Hermione told Edward that she loved him. Now, she drove through La Push with Teddy bouncing in his car seat next to her. It was the full moon and they would be spending the evening with the wolves, excluding Leah. She and George were going to be spending the evening together.

"Okay, we're here."

Hermione stepped out of her truck and looked at Sams house, she was surprised Jacob had not came out to say hello yet. She pulled Teddy out of his seat and then placed him on the ground, together they walked to the front door and knocked.

Emily opened the door with a small smile on her face and motioned them in, "Everyone is in the living room if you would like to go in there now."

Hermione nodded and walked in, Teddy trailing behind her. She was worried when she saw the tense look on the wolves faces, "What's wrong?"

Jacob stood up and hugged her, "Nothing you need to worry about."

"No, you are all obviously worried about something so just tell me."

Sam stood up, "We found an unknown vampire scent in the woods, we followed it but it just led to the ocean. Whoever it was didn't stick around."

Hermione took a breath, "It doesn't mean that it was connected to Victoria, or even Bellatrix. If they attack anyone in town then let me know. George and I could go to Seattle and see if we can find out some information."

"You can't do that!" Quil put in. "If the bloodsucker is after you then you and George just cant go into an unfamiliar city where we can't have your back."

"As much as I appreciate that, we can handle ourselves. And besides, I didn't plan on going as myself." Hermione had been making polyguice potion for about a month, and it was almost done.

"How would you not go as yourself?" Paul asked gruffly.

Hermione sat on a free chair and pulled Teddy onto her lap, "There is a potion that I have. I've made it a few times in the past and it is almost done. With a hair from a someone I can transform into them."

"It is permanent? Or dangerous?"

She shook her head, "No it's not dangerous. At least for me and George it wouldn't be. No one had ever tried giving the potion to shapeshifters or muggles. With muggles it would more than likely be to dangerous to try it. Could kill them. But with shifters, it may actually work. But like I said, it has never been tested any one else besides witches and wizards."

"You can use my hair!" Quil said happily.

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat, "That is a nice offer, but I will be taking a hair from a woman, I have to wish to be a man for an hour."

Quil blushed, realizing what she was saying and the rest of the pack laughed. Quil cleared his throat, "So what are the plans for tonight?"

"Teddy and I usually go into the woods around dark, I transform and then we just play all night. So we have about thirty minutes. You don't all have to go, Teddy would definitely love the company though."

Sam smiled, "I think a small break would be good. Whoever left the scent behind is long gone and we have been phased just to patrol, so if you would like to go then you can, I'll patrol tonight."

Jacob, Quil and Embry fist bumped the air while Sam just wrapped an arm around Emily. Paul and Jared declined and Leah's brother, Seth, decided he wanted to go as well.

The wolves that decided they were going with Hermione followed her outside and towards the woods, with Emily and Sam waving goodbye.

Hermione smiled as Teddy ran around, excited. "Mummy! Let's go play!"

"Coming, Teddy," She pulled out her wand and changed into her lioness animagus.

The wolves watched before they phased and started running around Teddy. He giggled and jumped onto Hermiones back, "Giddy-up, mummy!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but a smile was etched onto her lioness' face. She took off into the woods with the wolves following closely behind. They came across a clearing and Hermione stopped. She laid down and Teddy climbed off her and started running around, howling a baby howl, the wolves howling after.

Teddy ran up to the sand-colored wolf and climb onto his back, Seth jumped up carefully with Teddy on his back and began running around the clearing with Teddy holding on tight. A gray wolf with black spots, a chocolate-brown wolf, and a russet-colored wolf running behind them.

"Down!" Teddy commanded, giggling.

Seth paused and Teddy climbed off of his back. Teddy looked at all of the wolves before hair begin to grow on his face with the colors of all four wolves. Hermione laughed as all four wolves barked out their own laughs.

They played for hours, Hermione occasionally joining in, though she enjoyed watching the wolves and Teddy play happily together.

By the time the sun began to make its way into the sky, Teddy was tiredly trying to keep his eyes open as Hermione held him and the wolves had long since pahed back to their humans forms. They were walking back to Emily and Sams house.

"That was fun!" Seth said.

Hermione nodded, "It was, I've never seen Teddy this exhausted after a full moon before. Thank you for coming."

Jacob wrapped an arm around her and smiled, "You're family, despite your chosen boyfriend, and we couldn't resist watching little Teddy on a full moon. He becomes very hyper."

She laughed,"You have no idea, he even likes his meat a little more raw during the full moon as well, not very fun to watch him eat it."

They wolves grimaced and Quil looked sick, "He eats raw food?"

"Just the occasional steak. It's not like hell go out, kill an animal and then eat it right at that moment. He likes it a little cooked, just not much."

They arrived back at Sams house and Embry, Quil and Seth walked inside while Jacob walked Hermione and Teddy to their car.

"So, is everything going okay? With the Cullens?"

Hermione sat the now sleeping Teddy in his car seat and buckled him in, "Everything is amazing. I'm glad that they finally know who I am, makes everything a lot easier."

"And you and Edward?"

Hermione finished strapping Teddy in and turned around, "It's perfect, why?"

He sighed, "I'm just worried, you don't-you don't plan on becoming one of them do you?"

Hermione shut the passenger door and then looked back at him, "Jacob, I am a witch and most us us can live to be very old. If I did decide to become a vampire, which is a decision I will make by myself, then it wouldn't be for a long time. I could be sixty years old and still look like I'm in my twenties or thirties. I don't necessarily look my age right now."

He looked away, "I just don't want to lose you, you're one of my best friends."

Hermione pulled him into a hug, "If I decide to become a vampire then I would find a spell that could possibly hide my scent from you. oh, I should do that," Hermione tapped her chin. "Think of a spell that could change how you smell to the Cullens and vice versa. That would make your attitudes slightly better if and when all get together for something. Or a potion, I'll have to talk to George, we can work something out. What do you think, Jacob?"

He looked wide eyed at her, "Well, if your relationship is serious with Edward then I guess It would be nice not to want to throw up every time I'm around them. I'll talk to Sam though. I'm sure he wouldn't mind either."

"Wonderful! I'll talk to George later on today. We can create a potion if we have to, though it may take awhile. I really need to write this down." Hermione quickly hugged Jacob and then quietly climbed into her truck. "Let me know what Sam says! I'll talk to the Cullens today as well and see about getting started on the potion soon."

"Bye, Hermione. I'll call you tonight."

Hermione waved and drove back to the Swan house with the possibilities of the potion racing through her head. If they vampires and the wolves could get over how disgusting they smelled to one another then a possible truce, a friendly truce, could come between them. Then the animosity between them may all but disappear when the wolves realize the Cullens truly are good.

With a smile on her face, Hermione put all thoughts of sleep out of her head and began to plan.

 **Has anyone seen the 5th Wave? I'm very curious about that movie! SO if you guys could choose one of your favorite fiction books/movies to live in, what would it be? I'd have a hard time choosing! So many great books and movies out there! But i think Harry Potter would win if it came down to it!**

 **NicoleR85: I always appreciate your reviews! Hopefully it'll be up soon! *cross my fingers***

 **fiction reading chick: Hopefully I'll be able to watch Deadpool tonight! Super excited! Thanks for the review XD**

 **KnneKnight: Thanks for the ideas! Definitely something I'll take into consideration! A game would be cute for all of them to play!**

 **meldz: That is a great idea! Thanks. I can see Hermione going to possibly Esme! And thanks for those ideas! You're always a big help!**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a small chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it! Maybe within the next few chapters the story will pick up a bit XD I posted the first chapter of my very first OC story! Woot haha. But this story comes first! So I hope you guys like this small chappie and just drop a review and let me know what you think! Have an awesome day!**

Chapter Eight

Riley placed back and forth with the newspaper in his hands.

 **'Seattle Under Siege - Death Toll Rises Again'**

"You have to get them under control for me Riley."

He spun around to face the red headed beauty who had been plaguing his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Victoria. This new batch is a little more wild than the others, but I will fix this."

"You must, because you know what will happen if the Cullens, or worse the Volturi, will do if they find out about this.

"I know, I will have them under control soon. Even if I have to kill a few."

"Are any of them gifted?" Victoria asked, sauntering over to Riley.

He shook his head, "None of them. But I will bring more humans for you to turn if you wish it."

"And let even more of them cause havoc in town and risk us being caught before we can even begin? No. We shall wait. If none of them shows any trace of being gifted within the next few weeks then start killing them off. The weakest vampire first."

"As you wish it, Victoria." He leaned in for a kiss and Victoria obliged but pulled away before he could try more.

"Hurry, my love." She whispered before she ran out of the room, she ran all the way back to the Forks town line before she stopped.

She walked around for a moment before she smirked, yes soon she would be getting her revenge on the human and no force on this Earth could stop her.

The human would die and she would have her revenge and then she would willingly offer herself to be killed to join James.

The only one to have ever remotely even cared about her. Since she had been changed he had been her sun, moon and stars. But that was all taken away from her because of some idiotic vegetarian vampires and their little human pet.

They would feel the pain she felt when James was taken from her. And hopefully she could prolong it. Kidnap and torture the human fro a few months before sending the humans remaining body parts in a gift box back to the the Cullens.

Yes, Victoria smirked. This will all work out just fine.

 **So, it has been interesting week. Hurt my arm XD wrist is currently in a brace because my face decided it wanted to get to know my floor much better. DO you prefer books over movies/tv shows? Or are there some exceptions- like The Hunger Games- where you actually love both? The Vampire Diaries completely threw me off when it aired on TV. I had loved the books and I was super excited- but the show is nothing like the books- like at all and it was slightly upsetting. What do you guys think?**

 **Lillipop: I'm glad you're still with me! And I may just use some random persons hair for Hermione to use, definitely not someone she is close to in town right now. And Emmett reaction would be hilarious! I can't wait to see what I can possibly do with it! Though maybe the pensieve could be explored more in the last book.**

 **Alytiger: I appreciate your words so much! Wolf Teddy is absolutely adorable =) makes me wish I could draw so I could draw him lol. And some George/Leah interaction may be possible in the future. And would definitely be a witch in the potter world!**

 **roon0: How did Hermione meet Edward? In my first story and the first of the series- Afterlight. Or someone else?**

 **Niekelien: Its always a possibility ;) I'm still trying to work out the whole wedding thing SO you never know, there may be five books instead of four and if there is then there will possibly be a lot of the magical world involved in the fifth one.**

 **Thank you everyone so much for your reviews! It means a lot to me to know that you like this story! Especially since this past few months I've felt really insecure in my writing abilities because of some stuff that has happened. You guys are amazing, give yourself a pat on the back! And some chocolate. Always give yourself chocolate for a reward!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's longer! yay! haha hopefully this makes up for the very small last chapter. SO you awesome readers get to decide what happens next chapter! Should they just talk to people in Seattle orrr encounter on of the newborns? if so, should someone get hurt/bit/both be okay? You decide! The possible fate of Hermione/George rests in your hands! What will you do? It is currently 1:38 pm and I will be taking the options for just 24 hours! Who knows what I will decide to do! Kill off someone? turn someone? turn them both? We shall see! So review and let me know! But I do hope you enjoy this chapter! Have a magical filled day!**

Chapter Nine

Hermione sat in her room putting money and other items inside her beaded bag.

"Almost ready to go?"

She looked up to see George standing in the doorway with two murky drinks in bottles in his hands. She grimaced bur nodded, "Yes, just need to wait for Esme to get her. She will be watching Teddy while we are gone."

Today, George and Hermione were going to Seattle to check out the disappearances and also to get a few ingredients for a potion they would make to help with the wolves and vampires.

After a long talk, they figured out what ingredients they may need and were going to get the herbs in a local herbal shop in Seattle.

George sat on the bed next to Hermione, "So, you have the list?"

"Of course I do. I also have two extra flasks with the polyguice potion, just in case, and the hairs we will be using already in my bag as well." She placed the two bottles of the potion that George brought inside her bag and closed it. "That should be all that we need."

George looked over to the napping Teddy, "Your graduation is coming up."

"It isn't my graduation. It is Isabella Swan's graduation. I just get to walk for her. I never got to graduate."

"You know as well as I do that the Ministry gave everyone the option to come back and those who didn't where allowed to get there diploma without taking the NEWTs."

"Yes, well, I wanted to go back but with everything that happened I wasn't able to. I got my diploma, but I don't feel as if I graduated."

George wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer, "Oh you sweet book worm, of course you wouldn't count that as graduating. Just accept that this could be your chance to get to do what you should have been able to do back at Hogwarts. When you walk across that stage I want you to close your eyes and picture everyone who isn't able to come. Picture Ron and Harry standing next to you with those ridiculous grins on their faces as they hold their diplomas, you know you would be so proud that all three of you had been able to graduate together. My mum and dad with the entire family would be sitting in the crowd, some of us being louder than others, and your new vampire and shifter family sitting next to us going just as crazy."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, George."

"Hermione?"

George and Hermione looked up to see Esme smiling in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Esme, have you been standing there long? I didn't even hear the door." Hermione stood up and gave Esme a hug.

"Charlie let me in, he was just leaving to go to the reservation. He told me to tell you that he didn't want to bother the two of you."

Hermione grabbed her beaded bag, "Thank you so much for watching him. George and I just need to go get some supplies for a potion and we shouldn't be gone too long."

Esme smiled, "I can watch him whenever you need me to."

"I just didn't want to bother Mrs. Grace, she hasn't been feeling very well recently."

"Hermione, dear, it is honestly no hassle," Esme said with a smile.

"I appreciate this so much! He didn't sleep very well last night so he may be napping for awhile, he has a bit of a cough but it's nothing to worry about. There is some apple juice and milk in the fridge downstairs and some spaghetti left over from last night. When he gets hungry, and he'll let you know, then you can just warm him up plate and if he eats it all then he may have some chocolate. If you wish to take him back to your house then just let me know and George and I can come by and pick him up on our way back."

Esme nodded, "We may just stay here, when I left Emmett and Jasper were playing an intense game of arm wrestling in the yard."

Hermione laughed, "Emmett's idea, I'm sure."

Esme laughed softly with her, "You're right and it will most likely turn into a wrestling match soon."

George gave Esme a small hug, "It's wonderful to see you again Mrs. Cullens. Hermione, I'll meet you by the door." And then he walked out of the room.

"Are you not taking your truck keys?" Esme asked as Hermione walked right past her keys put her shoes on.

"We are apparating into a safe point the George found for witches and wizards."

"Oh there is a magical community in Washington?"

"There are a few magical communities in America. Salem, Massachusetts of course. And Washington D.C., Virginia, some wizards just don't like to stay out of muggle politics and so there is a small community in D.C.."

"That's fascinating."

"You would never know it was there unless you have prior knowledge. Anyways, George is waiting for me, so I'm sure you can handle yourself if there are any problems."

"Of course."

Hermione gave Esme another hug, "I'll let you know if we'll be later."

"Be safe."

"I will, thank you."

Hermione walked out of her room and joined George downstairs.

"Ready?" He asked her.

She nodded and pulled out the two bottles and two bags, one pink and one blue. She hands the blue bag and a bottle to George and keeps the pink bag for herself.

"Do you know who we're drinking? George asked as he placed a short blonde hair into his bottle.

Hermione shook her head, "I took them from two random muggles a few weeks ago."

"You sure these aren't cat hairs?"

She turned a glare on him, "Cat hairs?"

"Well you don't want a repeat of second year do you?"

"That was a complete accident! How was I supposed to know that Bulstrode had a cat! And how do you know that? Everyone assumed that I was sick. Did Ronald tell you?"

"It wasn't Ron."

"Then who-"

"Harry and I had a little too much fire whiskey one night and he spilled quite a few things."

"Well just don't repeat it to anyone. It's bad enough that the Edward and his family will probably find out."

"Your secret is safe with me. Probably."

Hermione groaned, "Let's just get this over with." Hermione put a longer strand of blonde hair into her own bottle and grimaced. "Are you ready?"

"Nope. Bottoms up." They both lifted their bottles and drank the polyguice potion.

"Ugh, it is still nasty stuff." George groaned as he dropped his bottle.

Hermione agreed with him, she had been through this process three times before, but it never got any better.

She felt her nose lengthen and she shrank a few inches and her body filled out to where her clothes were a tad too tight. She opened her eyes when the process was over and looked to George. His read hair was now a dirty blonde that was messed in a fashionable way. He was the same height but his body turned more muscular and his face became more defined. His eyes had turned into a dark blue and there was stubble along his jaw.

"How do I look?" He asked while looking down at himself.

"You look fine. Are you ready to go?"

"You don't want to know what you look like now?"

Hermione paused, "I don't have a snout do I?"

He laughed, "You're not a dog. Your nose is a bit pointier and your shorter. Your eyes have turned a light green and your hair is an almost platinum blonde, kinda like Malfoys, and its long and curly."

"Okay then, you ready?" Hermione asked as she put the two empty bottles and then bags of hair back into her bag.

George nodded and grabbed her hand, he closed his eyes and with a loud _pop_ they both apparated in an alleyway in a magical shopping community in Seattle.

"Stay near me," George said as Hermione put her beaded bag into her pocket.

"Of course," She responded as they walked out of the alleyway and walked down the street to the apothecary.

They walked into the shop with the little bell ringing above them as the door opened and closed.

"Hello, what can I help you with?" An older man said as he walked over to them.

Hermione pulled out her list and handed it to the man, "We need to know if you have the items that are listed?"

The man held the list up to his face and studied it before looking back at George and Hermione, "I do indeed have the items that you need. Will this be all?

"Yes sir," George said as he stepped forward. "That's all that we need today."

The old shopkeeper nodded and then walked away to gather everything for them.

George and Hermione looked around for a moment before Hermione caught sight of the Seattle muggle newspaper.

 **'Seattle Under Siege - Death Toll Rises Again'**

"George," Hermione waved him over and showed him what the newspaper said.

"You don't think it's a muggle doing it?" George asked her once he read the paper.

"No, I don't. With the unknown vampire scent that the wolves have caught in the woods and now there are deaths and disappearances in Seattle? It seems like they may be connected.

"It's a shame isn't it." Hermione spun to see the shopkeeper standing there with a bag. "All of those muggles being killed and no one figuring out what's happening to them."

"Why hasn't the American Ministry gotten involved?" George asked the shopkeeper.

"They need proof that it is something they need to take care of being they take action."

"But many more people could be dead by then." Hermione added sadly.

The shopkeeper nodded, "The Ministry is based in Salem and they won't send anyone this way for awhile."

"Well thank you for your help." Hermione said.

"Right, that'll be ten galleons."

She pulled ten galleons out of her bag and handed them to the shopkeeper. "Thank you for your help," She told him as she took the money.

"Hope you shop here again," The shopkeeper said.

George and Hermione walked out of the apothecary and down the street, "So what do you proposed we do?" George asked.

"We could go into muggle Seattle and see if we can find anything."

"That does sound appealing." They paused for a moment before George smiled, "We going to investigate, Gryffindor Princess?"

"Please don't call me that again, but yes, I think we should investigate."

George pointed to the wall which exited into muggle Seattle, "Ready for an adventure?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Always."

 **Do you get absolutely heartbroken when your favorite character is killed off? I honestly think I cry more while reading books than I do in real life. Is there a book that is just one of those that tears at your heart but you can't stop rereading it because it's just so amazing?**

 **Alytiger: Sometimes being clumsy sucks lol. I read the mortal instruments as well and was upset that the movie was different. Writers just love to kill us books readers hopes and dreams of having a movie exactly like the book.**

 **NicoleR85: Thank you for sticking with me! I know I'm annoying haha**

 **Lillipopp: Thanks =) with my luck I'll make it worse haha**

 **Niekelien: I will admit, I have no read all of Bree's book -though I do own it- and I know only a little bit about her man. though I do want Bree to possibly survive, we'll just have to see...**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I realized while typing this that I am absolutely horrible at fight scenes haha. and after pouring through spells used in the Harry Potter world, I could only find a few I decided to use. And they aren't even the best of them. So excuse this chapter if you don't like it to much, and I really hate that my brain doesn't work well and I cant seem to portray Hermione as amazing as everyone knows she is. And if you do then YAY! haha. Characters may be OOC. But I think that's a given through most of the story. So enjoy, and please review. Its always lovely to get reviews from you!**

Chapter Ten

"If I was a murderer, where would I hide?" George mumbled to himself and he and Hermione walked around Seattle.

"Anywhere abandoned I'm sure, if this is a non muggle case then they possibly wouldn't be around muggles. I doubt its the friendly neighbor Bob who someone says hello to everyday."

"Bob?" George asked with a smile.

Hermione shrugged, "First name that came to mind."

"So if we're dealing with something from our world, what do you think they're after?"

Hermione looked down an alley and then they continued on, "Who knows, the shifters have been picking up a vampire scent around La Push but the Cullens haven't said the same. Possibly a newborn vampire causing all this mess."

"Who would leave newborn vampire behind in a city this big? They should have expected something to happen."

"I could be wrong, this could be something else entirely. But with the vampire scent with the wolves and now deaths and disappearances here, it would be too much of a coincidence for it to have to connection.

"A vampire who just happens to continue scoping out where you live."

"They could not have anything to do with me. If they were turned and then abandoned then maybe they are curious. They wolves have a unique smell to the vampires and if they also smelled the Cullens when possibly passing by then perhaps they got curious."

"Then why just stay in La Push? Why not come into Forks where they Cullens live?"

"Like I said, they wolves smell horrid to vampires, possibly they keep checking out the scent, trying to determine whether the wolves are an enemy or not."

"So what is the plan?"

Hermione looked around, noticing it was getting late, "We find whoever is doing this and try to talk to them."

"And if they won't listen?"

Hermione looked at the face that did not belong to George, "If they refuse to stop killing then we'll have no choice."

George paused and then nodded, "If you're sure."

"Of course I'm not, but if it is a vampire and we just ignore it then they will continue to kill."

"And we won't." George looked around at the darkening sky, "Should you send a _patronus_ to Esme? We'll be here a little longer than expected."

Hermione walked into an alley and pulled out her wand after making sure no one was around. She used a _notice me not_ charm and then cast her _patronus_ , she stared wide eyed as a mountain lion, not her otter, pranced from the tip of her wand. George raised an eyebrow and Hermione just shook her head and looked to her new _patronus_ and said the message for him to deliver it to Esme, "We're running a bit behind but should be back soon, I hope everything is going well, give Teddy a hug for me." And with a nod from Hermione, the mountain lion took off towards Forks.

"So which way should we go?" George asked once the mountain lion was out of sight.

Hermione looked around, "Let's just walk around for now and if we hear anything strange then we will check it out."

He nodded and they continued on walking through the city.

It was dark and past ten when they were finally about to give up for the day, they had drank the polyguice more times than they wished and they were getting tired.

"Perhaps we should just go home," George suggested once they stopped near an alley.

Hermione sighed, "You're right. We've been here for hours and haven't found anything."

George reached for Hermione's hand when they both heard a noise in the alley. They exchanged a glance and then grabbed their wands, but kept them hidden from sight.

"Hello?" George said into the darkness.

Hermione looked around the empty road and saw no muggles around them but set up a muggle repelling charm just in case and then looked back to the alley, " _Lumos._ "

"Be careful," George said as he also pulled out his wand and followed Hermione slowly into the alley.

"Is someone there? Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she moved her wand to see.

There was no answer but Hermione and George both ventured further into the alley, both of them tense.

A scuttling behind her made Hermione turn to a dumpster a few feet away from her.

"Hello?"

She walked around the dumpster and gagged at what she saw, "George."

George ran over and covered his mouth, his eyes widening, "What did this?"

In front of them was a pile of bodies, and though there was not a drop of blood, the bodies worn torn apart and limb hung in odd angels as the lifeless eyes seemed to be frozen in horror looking up at the sky.

Hermione leaned down with sad eyes, "Oh you poor people."

George took a large breath, "What did this?"

Hermione took a closer look at the bodies and grimaced, "Some one got sloppy." She pointed to some of the marks on the bodies, "Those are vampire bites, no doubt about it. Though whoever did this must have fed in a frenzy, they were braking and pulling at the limbs as they fed."

"George grimaced and move to look around the alley some more, "So it is definitely a vampire?"

Hermione frowned as she looked at the teeth marks, "These people were attacked by at least three different vampires, there are three different bites."

"So three vampires?"

Hermione stood up and sighed, "Yeah, hopefully just three. I just don't understand why the Volturi haven't taken care of it yet."

George shrugs as he lifts up some trash," Maybe they're busy."

"It's a possibility, but I doubt it."

Footsteps sounded throughout the dark alley and George and Hermione both lifted their wands, "Who's there?"

Hermione moved closer to George and looked all around her for the person that was with them, "We won't hurt you, just come out of hiding."

The footsteps sounded closer and out of the darkness came a red eyed vampire, his entire body seemed to be drenched in blood as he stalked towards them.

Hermione smiled at his but still held her wand up and quickly cast a spell to get rid of their scents to the vampire, "Hello there. We want to help you, we know what you are and can help you with your appetite."

"Hermione," George grumbled.

"Where are your friends?" She asked the vampire who was just eyeing them. She could tell this vampire was young by the way his body was still tensed and how he was covered in blood, but if he was newly turned then he would have attacked them by now.

George kept his eyes open for any other vampires that may come at them while Hermione was talking with the bloodied vampire.

"Hungry," The vampire grunted out.

"I know, it's hard at first, but my friend and I can help you. What's your name?"

The vampire just grinned and squatted as he looked between the two magical beings in front of him.

The attack came faster than Hermione had expected, Hermione and George both knew that the other two vampires were near, but neither of them even considered that they attack would come from above.

It felt as if a ton of bricks had landed on Hermione's back as she was forced to the ground, her head colliding with the concrete and pain radiating through her arm as it bent awkwardly and she heard George's cry as he was attacked.

"George!" She yelled.

Hermione heard a spell being shouted and then light as the vampire that was on top of him was blasted away, then the same to her attacker.

She jumped up quickly and ran to George's side, ignoring the pounding in her head and arm.

All the vampires jumped up and stalked towards George and Hermione, who had their wands raised.

"We are giving you one last chance," Hermione yelled, slightly breathless. "Stop attacking and we will help you. If you don't then I am sorry to tell you only two people will be walking away from here and it won't be you."

The vampires crouched down which caused George and Hermione to tense.

Everything seemed to pause for a moment as they waited for the vampires to make the first move. Seconds ticked past as Hermione and George held their wands at the ready, expecting the attack soon.

Then within one quick breath, the vampires attacked.

One ran to George as the other two ran to Hermione.

" _Everte Statum_ ," She yelled while pointing her wand at one vampire, sending him flying.

The other sped towards her and hit her arm that was already injured from the fall.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ," The second vampire immediately froze and fell to the ground as the vampire that when flying sped back over to her. " _Deprimo_!" A hole was blasted through the oncoming vampires stomach.

She raised her wand once more towards his head, " _Diffindo_." Then she spun and ran over to George, who was just setting his vampire on fire.

"Hermione!" He pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked him as she pulled away to look at him.

He nods and points to the cuts lining his face an the bit of blood on his arms, "Just a few cuts, nothing I can't handle. You?"

Hermione points to her arm and shrugs, "Arm is a bit banged up but I've had worse."

"And your vamps?" He looked behind her to see the last vampire glaring at the two from his spot on the ground.

"One needs to be burned but this one isn't going anywhere just yet. Thought we could asked him a few questions."

George nodded and they walked to the last vampire and quickly undid the body bind. Hermione quickly raised her wand as he went to run, " _Levicorpus_."

The vampire is lifted into the air and suspended from his ankle. He growls at them and tries to reach them but can't.

"Are there any more of you?" Hermione asked him, wincing as she moved her arm.

The vampire just continued to growl at them.

George pointed his wand at the vampires face, "Was it just the three of you? Who is your creator?"

Still there was no answer as his growls got louder.

Hermione sighed and George nodded and waved his wand, " _Diffindo_."

The vampires head rolled to the side as his body was still suspended midair.

Hermione winced and let the body carefully fall to the ground before piling both bodies together and lighting them on fire.

Once they bodies had turned into ashes they quickly put out the fire and walked out of the alley, Hermione taking down the muggle repelling charm as they did.

"I'll mail Kingsley once we get back to the house. He can get someone from the American Ministry out here to take care of the muggle bodies."

"And what of the creator?"

"If they are causing as much trouble as their newborns then we'll deal with it when the time comes. For now, you and I are going back to Forks and you are going to get your arm fixed up."

Hermione groaned, "Oh great, can't wait."

They walked into another alley a few blocks away from where the attack happened and George grabbed a hold of Hermione's uninjured arm, "Ready?"

"Let's get this over with."

And with a loud _pop_ , they were gone.

 **Anyone like Grey's Anatomy? I just got back into it and want some good spoilers for the new season. Or really any show right now. I need something to watch. What's good? What do you like to watch?**

 **Niekelien: Thanks for your review! Means a lot to me! Especially now a days!**

 **TheGirlNoOneSees: I loved Divergent book, and I got so excited to read the next one that I ended up cheating and looking at what would happen.. Aaaaand I haven't read the last tow because of it haha. I'm a sucker for a HEA. Broke my heart to even see what what happen, so I couldn't read it..**

 **And thank you to all the other reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go! The next chapter! Woo! I would like to apologize if its not all that great, I had another one of my seizure/not breathing episodes yesterday and my head is a bit wooo today. SO forgive me for any mistakes and funky sentences but I do hope that you enjoy it and review for me!**

Chapter Eleven

George and Hermione apparated into the back yard of the Swan house but were just inside the treeline so they wouldn't be seen. Hermione grimaced as her arm was jostled and she felt a swirl of air before a worried Esme was next to them just as they felt the rest of the polyguice wear off.

"Are you two alright? What happened?"

"Where's Teddy?" Hermione asked her as she and George began walking to the house with Esme following closely behind them

"Charlie arrived back home an hour ago and Teddy fell asleep while watching TV with Charlie, who is still up."

"Good, George and I need to fix ourselves up."

Esme didn't speak again until they reached the door, "Perhaps Carlisle should check the two of you out."

Hermione tried to smile at her but grimaced once again as she moved her arm, "We will be fine, Esme, we can fix ourselves upstairs."

Esme sighed, "I know you are capable of taking care of yourself but, please, just let him check you over."

Hermione looked into Esme's pleading eyes for only a few moments before giving in and nodding.

Esme ran off for a moment before appearing again in front of them, "I told Charlie that you two will be going to my house for a few hours, we have a few things to discuss, like how you were injured."

Hermione winced, not from the pain but at the thought of facing Edward and the rest of his family and telling him what they dealt with in Seattle.

They all three climbed into Esme's car and the ride to the Cullen house was only filled with George's whistling in the back seat.

Once they arrived, Hermione saw Edward already standing in front of the house with a worried look on his face.

She and George climbed out of the car after Esme and saw the rest of the vampires come out of the house.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he glimpsed their injuries and walked over to them.

"It is better to explain it inside." Hermione said tiredly.

The vampires complied and they all walked into the front room, George and Hermione collapsing on the couch as soon as they could.

Edward immediately sat next to her and frowned when he saw her wince and cradle her arm, "What happened?"

"I'll explain in a moment," She told him quietly.

Carlisle walked to Hermione to help with her arm.

"Patch up George first," She told him as she pulled out her wand and cast a spell to rid the smell of blood for a few hours.

Carlisle nodded and George didn't put up a big fuss as Carlisle begin to look at his wounds as everyone else sat in various seats and looked to the witch and wizard, waiting for them to begin.

Hermione sighed, "We found three newborns."

Alice frowned and her eyes glazed over as Edward frowned and the rest of the Cullen family stared in shock.

"And where are the three newborns?" Carlisle asked while cleaning George's arm wounds, to fill the shocked silence.

"They're dead," Hermione stated sadly.

"What happened?" Esme asked as Edward pulled Hermione closer, trying to be careful with her arm.

"We found a pile of bodies," George started. "We heard a sound in an alley and went to investigate, that is where we we found a pile of muggle bodies drained of blood and left behind a dumpster. That is when the first vampire appeared."

Hermione continued, "I think they were just playing with us, we say newborns but they had to be at least seven months old. They knew how to ambush and the other two were ready to strike while our backs were turned."

"We let our guard down," George shook his head. "We were trying to get him to surrender, to have a chance at a better life when the other two attacked from above."

"It was obvious on the bodies that there was more than one vampire that had attacked them, but I just felt as if I shouldn't look around."

"One of them may have had a power," Jasper pointed out. "Something to make you drop your guard. Gives the others time to circle around and attack."

Hermione sighed, "We were still ambushed. One jumped me and the other, George. I landed on my arm and George quickly blasted away the vampires that were on top of us."

They continued to recount the events of the attack as Carlisle finished working on George and moved on to Hermione, she held her arm awkwardly out as he began to poke and prod it as she told them how the vampires were killed.

"So, you two took on three newborns and lived, huh?" Emmett asked as he wiggled his brows at them.

George smiled at you, "You bet we did, mate. Those newborns won't ever be a bother again."

"Hopefully that will help with the disappearances and deaths," Esme said softly.

Carlisle sighed as he bent away from Hermione, "It's not broken but it will be swollen and hurt for about two weeks. You can wrap it up if you choose to and take some medicine to help with the swelling."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Carlisle."

He nodded with a smiled and sat next to Esme, "Should we inform the wolves of your adventures tonight?"

George grinned, "I'll have to, Leah's got a nose on her and even if I shower I'm sure she'll be able to smell the unknown vampire scent on me."

Hermione nodded, "We're trying to help them understand that you truly aren't bad people, well vampires, and can be trusted. It is best if we don't hide anything from them."

"Perhaps we should call it a night," Carlisle said as George yawns.

"You're right, we are both exhausted. We will try to come back tomorrow after we go to the reservation." Hermione said as she stood up.

"Don't forget to bathe, little sister, I don't want you coming home smelling like wet dog." Emmett said with a large grin as he pulled her into a bear hug and then walked to the TV.

Rosalie hugged Hermione, "Don't forget to bring Teddy."

Hermione laughed, "I won't deprive him of spending time with his favorite Auntie Rosie."

Rosalie walked to the garage with a large smile on her face.

Hermione and George quickly said goodbye to everyone but Edward and then they all three walked to his Volvo and he raced back to the Swan house.

He didn't say a word until George was in his room and Hermione was underneath her sheets, with Teddy sleeping in Charlie's room.

Edward laid next to Hermione and she frowned, "You've been awfully silent tonight."

He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her, "You could have been killed tonight."

Hermione smiled and ran her uninjured hand through his hair, "But I wasn't, neither was George. We've faced worse beings and I'm honestly surprised with how rusty I am."

Edward sighed and carefully rubbed her injured arm, "I couldn't protect you, I wasn't there and you were hurt."

"You don't need to be with me every second of every day. Even though this injury doesn't prove my case, I promise you that I can protect myself. Brightest witch of my year and a battle heroine."

"I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't." Hermione kissed him. "I will live for a very long time and eventually you won't be able to stand being around me all the time."

Edward smiled, "I don't think that day will ever come."

"We shall see." She said as she yawned.

Edward kissed her forehead, "Sleep, you've had an eventful day and you need your rest before you explain to the wolves about what happened."

"That will be fun," Hermione said as she closed her eyes and then slowly drifted off to sleep with Edward humming in her ear.

 **Did you know that when you're unconscious and the paramedics are called that they press really hard on your chest, harder each time, until you respond? Yeah, I didn't and now my chest hurts like no other. I suspect it will bruise. Ouch... Its swollen too, yay...**

 **Soo spiderman IS going to be in the CA: Civil War movie? I'm excited! Sucks it's getting a lot of hate from his two seconds on screen. but I think it'll be pretty bomb. What about y'all? If you watched Captain America/Ironman/Avengers then who is your favorite character so far or you are looking froward to in the new move? I've been watching Hulk since I was a kid so I kinda love him, but Spidey is a favorite as well!**

 **AdharaBlack85-2: I am finally watching season nine haha, i'm soo behind. But thank you for pointing out that error! I changed it as soon as I could! It was originally going to stay the otter that's why that was there XD changed my mind last minute haha.**

 **TheGirlNoOneSeesBoo: I haven't even picked mine up from the bookshelf since I read it haha. Kinda wish now that the movie will verge from the book at the end but it probably won't.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is the next chapter! I finally found time to write! Sorry it's super short though! I got my wisdom teeth taken out yesterday so I've got an awesome amount of pain and I just took some pain pills and what not a little bit ago and I'm getting tired! I will try to update again soon because I feel bad about waiting so long. Soo read and let me know what you, kindly, think. reviews make this girl happy XD**

Chapter Twelve

Hermione and Teddy sat in Sam's living room with the wolves, Leah and George surrounding them. Teddy was curled up in Hermione's lap as she and George took turns retelling what had happened in Seattle.

Leah was hovering over George making sure he was okay event though that morning George and Hermione had both taken a few potions to heal whatever damages the newborns had inflicted.

"So the vampires are gone?" Sam asked once Hermione was done explaining.

She grimaced, "I can't tell you for certain. All three newborns seemed about the same age so someone had to have turned them. Whether the sire vampire turned them and left or was hanging back to see the events we can't be sure. They were attacking to kill, not to entertain themselves."

"What are we waiting for?" Paul said as she stood up, "We need to go out there and make sure all the bloodsuckers are gone!"

"Sit down Paul," Sam turned to Paul and he instantly sat down with a scowl on his face.

"No matter how strong you are together, if there are more newborns then you wouldn't stand a chance by yourself."

"How strong can they really be?" Quil asked.

"Well, Emmett is probably the strongest Cullen and he could be taken out by a newborn without the proper training and not constantly watching his back."

Sam nodded and thought for a moment, "Then what do you propose?"

"George and I started a potion this morning that when taken by both you and the Cullens will take away the repulsive scent you both you all smell when near each other."

"How can we trust the Cullens enough for us to lower our defenses around them?"

"If it would make everyone more comfortable and the Cullens agree then I will write a more binding treaty then the one that the last pack did with them."

"How would it be more binding?"

George smirked, "In my seventh year at Hogwarts, Hermione's fifth, it was her idea to start a defense group because we were learning nothing from out toad of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hermione jinxed a parchment that whoever told an outsider what we were doing then you would be able to physically tell. Poor Marietta Edgecombe had _Sneak_ written across her forehead for weeks before Madame Pomfrey removed it."

"Though I wouldn't use that specific jinx, I could come up with something."

Sam looked between the pack and then looked back at Hermione, "Make the treaty and we will agree to take the potion."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "I'll even keep more in case more people shift, though I hope you won't need it."

She stood up, "I promised the Cullens I would be over today as well and I'll work on it there after discussing it with them. George can stay here unless Leah wants to come with us."

Leah sat up a little straighter and looked between George and Hermione for a moment before George cut in, "We'll stay here for now."

Hermione nodded and smiled at Leah before picking Teddy up from his toy, "Mummy!" He squealed happily.

She kissed him on the side of his head before waving to all of the wolves and after a quick goodbye to Emily, Hermione was putting Teddy in his car seat.

"You think it'll work?"

Hermione turned around after finished buckling Teddy in and smiled at Jacob, who was standing a few feet away with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his cut off jeans.

"Of course I do. There may still be some hesitation at first, but the Cullens aren't as bad as you all think they are and I think you will all get along great eventually."

"Yeah, we'll see." Jacob said with a roll of his eyes.

Hermione laughed as she walked around to the drivers door, "Just you wait Jacob, I can see you and Edward becoming great friends."

Jacob smiled, "Over my dead body."

"You never know! Now I need to take Teddy to see his Auntie Rose before she calls me asking where we are."

Jacob hesitated a moment, "You really trust them to be around Teddy? I'm not saying that to be mean, I am genuinely curious."

"Yes, I trust them with my son and with my own life. I've met some really bad people in my life and all of them but one had a complete soul. Some of the Cullens believe they are soulless and even though the believe that they strive to be better that what their instincts call for them to be. They are wonderful, strong willed people and I'm sure once you get to know them you will like them almost as much as I do."

"Almost as much?" Jacob asked with a grin.

Hermione laughed, "Well I'm dating one of them."

Jacob shook his head with a smile, "Then go have fun with your vampire, call us when you're done with the new treaty."

"I will, goodbye Jacob."

"Later, 'Mione!"

Hermione groaned and yelled after Jacob, "Don't call me that!"

But he was already at the front door, laughing as he walked in.

Hermione looked to Teddy with a smile, "Your Uncle Jacob is crazy. Are you ready to go see Aunt Rosie?"

"Daddy?" Teddy asked with a large smile.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, we'll go see Edward as well and sit down and talk about this whole daddy issue."

"Yay!" The excited two year old jumped up and down happily in his seat as Hermione drove out of La Push.

 **Not gonna lie, I'm looking forward to TMNT2 coming out soon lol. I'm taking one of my little sisters out to see it! how was CA: Civil War? or Batman Vs. Superman? Anyone go and see those? I'm extremely curious to see how they were but I haven't had anytime to go out and do anything recently.**

 **Thank you to all the new favorites, follows, and reviews! It truly makes me happy to see that people like my horrible story! So I'm gonna go before I pass out on my screen!**

 _ **Opinions-**_ **proposing! obviously Edward will eventually propose to Hermione! and since Teddy is calling him Daddy Do you think Edward will do it before the Newborn War? Or wait until it's maybe almost too late?**

 **Anyone think that the Cullens and the pack should see any or all of Hermione memories? Especially how she got her scars? (joker heehee) if so, what do you think their reactions would be?**

 **Sorry my brain is a bit foggy! Imma go now before i repeat myself for the umpteenth time! Have an awesome day y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I will apologize for the shortness of this chapter! I just got back from vacation and thought I owed you guys something! So My vacation was in Washington... So guess which town I visited as soon as I could?! Yes, I went to Forks! It was amazing! Such a cute town surrounded by the beautiful forest! I definitely think everyone should go! We took a twilight tour and saw the houses Stephanie Meyer wrote about in her book and it was amazing. Our tour guide was such a sweet older man who had nothing but good things to say about the twilighters that come to town every year! I even went to La Push and first beach, even though it was cold and sprinkling (I refuse to say raining because that was not raining to me haha XD) the view was beautiful and I even saw a seal! Anywho, I should stop because i could go on forever haha. I hope you guys like this small chapter. The next chapter will possibly take place a few weeks after this one takes place soooo we'll be getting closer to graduation and Victoria! Enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

Hermione pulled into the Cullen driveway and smiled a Teddy jumped up and down in his seat.

"Rosie!" He yelled when they were close enough.

Rose walked out of the house with a big smile on her face as Hermione parked her truck. Rose immediately sped over, opened the door and pulled Teddy out of his seat.

"Teddy!" She hugged him, her smile never leaving her face.

"Rosie!" He giggled as he placed a sloppy wet kiss on her face.

Rosalie turned her smile on Hermione, "Hello Hermione, trust your meeting with the dogs went well?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You will all never get along if you continue to call each other names."

Rosalie grimaced, "They do smell like dogs."

"Well they won't for much longer. As soon as I get back to Charlies place I'm starting on that potion."

Rosalie, Teddy and Hermione walked inside the house where Alice and Edward were playing chess with everyone else watching.

"Good evening Hermione. Hello Teddy," Carlisle said when they entered the living room.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Teddy said as he wiggled down Rosalie and ran to Carlisle and Esme and jumped in their laps.

"He's never this excited to see me," Hermione said with a smile.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "He is too."

Hermione winked at her and then walked up to Edward and hugged him from behind, "Who is winning?"

"Neither," Jasper answered.

"Neither of them have made a move in three hours," Emmett continued.

Hermione laughed, "Have you all been sitting here for three hours waiting?"

Esme laughed, "No, we started watching not too long ago. We knew it was a bad idea to let them play but they were bored waiting for you."

"So they decided to play something that neither will win?"

Emmett pulled Hermione into a large hug, "They won't give up for awhile, neither likes to lose."

"I resent that," Edward said, not looking away from the chess board.

"Would you like something to drink?" Esme asked as she picked up Teddy and stood up.

"Yes please!"

Hermione followed her into the kitchen with the other Cullens, except Edward and Alice, following behind.

"So how has your day been?" Carlisle asked.

"George and I talked to the wolves today, I'll start the potion tonight and hopefully in a few weeks you will be able to stand to be in the presence of each other. George stayed with Leah, she was a bit worried when she found out about the newborns."

Carlisle hummed, "Wolves are very protective of their imprints and I'm sure that hearing hers was in danger without her knowing worried her."

Hermione nodded, "He'll be staying with her tonight so I will be putting up wards around Charlies house tonight for extra precaution."

"Why not keep them up all the time?" Emmett asked.

"Well the wards I'm using are pretty simple. But they will alert me to anyone entering who does not live in the house. So with you guys, the wolves and Charlies friends coming over, it's a lot of little bells I don't want constantly going off in my mind."

"That would get annoying," Esme said as she handed Hermione a glass on juice.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled before she took a small sip.

"So what did you come by here for?" Esme asked and she took a seat next to Carlisle and put Teddy in her lap.

"I needed to talk to Edward, but since he is busy would you mind keeping Teddy for a few hours?"

"Sure! We'd love to keep him for you. Is everything alright?"

Hermione smiled, finished her juice and stood up, "Yeah, it will juts be easier to set the wards and start the potion if he was here. I'll pick him up in a few hours."

She gave Teddy a kiss on the forehead and hugged the Cullens that were lounging in the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a few hours!" Hermione walked towards the door and waved to Alice and Edward, who hadn't moved an inch. "Have fun you two!"

And then Hermione disappeared with a _POP!_

 **Thank you to all of the people who have favorited/followed my story! It means a lot to me! And an extra thank you and a box full of cyber cookies to the people that review! your reviews make me smile and make me glad that i decided to post these stories! Please continue to review! Maybe we could reach 300 before the story is over! That would be awesome! Hope y'all have an awesome week!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another one! Things may be picking up now! I hope y'all like it! I won't leave a large authors note because I feel like I'm annoying haha though there is some at the bottom! Soo read and review! I like reviews! my goal is still to get more reviews than Umbra before this story ends! SO help me out guys? Maybe I'll give a special reward to my 300th reviewer!**

Chapter Fourteen

Hermione sat on the couch studying as Teddy saw on the floor looking through a picture book. It had been two weeks since the Seattle incident and everyone was still worried about what could possibly happen. Though Hermione and George were almost done with the potion to help the Cullens and wolves.

Charlie walked in as soon as Hermione finished her Finals study guide and cleared his throat, "Do you, erm, have any plans for today?"

"Grandpa!" Teddy squealed when he saw Charlie in the entryway ran over to give his legs a hug.

Hermione shook her head with a smile, "No, the Cullens are hunting, George is upstairs resting and the La Push boys are taking shifts out in the forest. Teddy and I were just going to spend the day inside."

Charlie nodded and picked Teddy up, "Would you two like to go to dinner with me?"

Hermione closed her books and jumped up, "We would love to! Where would you like to go?"

"I was thinking we could go to the The In Place."

"Oh that sounds wonderful! Angela was telling me that they had some delicious food. Just give me a moment to tell George were we are going."

Charlie nodded , "He can come to if he wants."

Hermione grinned, "I'll pass along the invitation."

"We'll be in the cruiser!"

Hermione ran upstairs and into her bedroom and then knocked on the closet door.

George answered, slightly mussed and breathless, "Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him suspiciously, "Charlie has invited us out for dinner. Would you like to come?"

George made a quick glance behind him before he looked back at Hermione and shook his head, "No thanks. I'm a bit tuckered out so I think I'll just stay here."

"As long as you're sure."

"Oh I'm definitely sure. Enjoy your dinner Hermione!"

He quickly shut the door and she could've sworn she heard a girl laugh. Hermione grimaced when she put the pieces together of who might be in there and what they may be doing together.

She shook her head and then ran downstairs and outside, shutting and locking the door behind her, and then got inside the cruiser.

"George decide not to come?"

Hermione grimaced again, "No, he's still a bit tired so he's just going to sleep."

Charlie saw her grimace and chuckled, "Sleep, right."

"Let's just leave, please."

Hermione turned to look at Teddy and smiled as she watched him just look at all the trees passing by.

It only took them a few minutes to pull into the small parking lot at the In Place. Hermione got out of the car and then pulled Teddy out of his car seat.

They walked into the restaurant and were greeted by a girl no older than seventeen. "Hi there! Just the three of you, Chief?"

"Yes, just the three of us today."

"Right this way then." She took them to a booth and smiled at them, "Your server will be with you in a minute."

"Thank you," Hermione said as the greeter began to walk away. Hermione then looked to Charlie, who had sat Teddy next to him, and smiled, "And thank you for bringing us here."

Charlie smiled at her and whispered, "I've wanted to bring Bella here for a while they make some excellent fish. But she hasn't wanted to come up in years."

"That will change, I'm sure of it. Just give her time. Some people just aren't cut out for small town living. Once this is all over I will try my best to get her up here for you. She needs to know what an amazing dad she has."

Charlie blushed and cleared his throat just as their server arrived, Hi! My name is Aranda! Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Coffee for me." Charlie said.

"And I would like a water and some chocolate milk for my son, thank you."

Aranda smiled and jotted their drink orders onto her pad and nodded, "Okay, a coffee, a water and a small chocolate milk coming right up!"

As soon as Aranda walked away Hermione turned to Charlie, "Aranda is a unique name."

Charlie smiled, "Her parents liked the name Miranda but decided they wanted it to be different. So after fiddling with the name they decided to name her Aranda Jane Thalin. It was the talk of the town for about a week."

"People had nothing better to talk about?"

He laughed, "No they didn't."

Aranda came back and placed their drinks in front of them and puled out her pad again, "Do you guys know what you would like to eat?"

"I do. Bella, do you know what you would like?"

Hermione glanced down at her menu and picked something at random, "Erm, yes, I will have the Fettuccine Alfredo please and a grilled cheese with fries."

Aranda wrote down the order and then looked to Charlie, "I'll have the Seafood Plate. Thanks."

"Okay then, I'll get that out as soon as I can!" Aranda took their menus and with one last smile she walked away.

"She seems sweet."

"She is, her family is one of the nice ones around here. The doesn't gossip as much as the others. And I've never had problems with her."

"That's good. So how is Sue doing? I know you've been spending some time with her."

"She's doing better. It's been hard for her but she's a strong woman."

"You like her."

The blush came back in full force, "Her-Bella..."

"I know, I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. that was your good friends wife."

Charlie sighed, "Well, you're not wrong. There's just something about her. But it's too soon for her. She is still grieving."

Hermione smiled softly at him, "Just you wait, she will eventually see what an amazing man you are. You both deserve to be happy. And from what I've seen when the two of you are together, you make each other happy. It's been four months since Harry passed away. Yes it is still a bit early but love will blossom when it's meant to."

"Have you been reading relationship books?"

A blush bloomed across Hermiones face, "Wha-well... um..."

He laughed, "I saw one laying on the table when i got home a week ago. Everything okay in paradise?"

"Everything is perfect... Teddy started calling him daddy a few weeks ago. Everything has been so crazy that it keeps slipping my mind to talk to him about it. I mean I just recently admitted to him how a felt maybe a month ago! How do I know this won't all blow up in my face? It's not like I've had a lot of dating experience."

Charlie looked uncomfortable for a moment before he sat up straighter, "Do you love Edward?"

"Of course I do," Hermione answered without hesitation.

"Now that he's back can you picture your life without him?"

Hermione thought hard for a moment, "I know I could survive without him, I've done it. But I would rather have him by my side."

"And now that he knows who you really are?"

Hermione smiled, "It's amazing. I don't have to hide anything from him, or any of the Cullens."

Charlie smiled softly at her, "I think you're in for life."

She blushed and looked at Teddy with a soft smile as Aranda walked over with their food in her arms.

"Okay, Fettuccine Alfredo, Seafood Plate and grilled cheese with fries." Aranda sat the food in their correct places on the table and smiled at them, "Is there anything else i can get for you?"

Charlie shook his head, "No thank you."

"Okay, if you need anything then just let me know."

Aranda walked away and they began to eat their food in silence, Teddy eating faster than Hermione and Charlie. Before long all of the food was gone and their stomachs were full.

"Was everything alright?" Aranda asked when they were done.

"It was delicious, thank you."

Aranda smiled, "Would you three care for any dessert or would you like your check?"

"Check please," Charlie said as he pulled out his wallet.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a moment."

"Thank you for dinner Charlie."

"You looked like you needed a break. Your hair doesn't normally frizz with the glamour but if you would have studied any harder I think it would have."

Hermione blushed but laughed when she saw the smile on Charlies face. "Ha ha, very funny."

"I thought so too."

Hermione rolled her eyes but the smile stayed on her face as Aranda brought the check back.

"Whenever you're ready I'll check you out at the front."

Charlie stood up, "I think we're ready now."

Hermione stood up as well, "Go ahead and pay, Teddy and I will meet you at the cruiser."

Charlie nodded and walked off with Aranda as Hermione picked up Teddy and walked outside.

She had just buckled him in his seat when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, someone was watching her. She quickly turned around and looked for whoever may be looking but there weren't very many people wandering around town and none of them were looking in her direction.

She took a few steps away from the car and poised her hand ready to take her wand if anything jumped out.

"Everything alright?"

Hermione turned to see Charlie walking towards her and she shook her head, "No, someone is watching us."

"How can you be sure?"

"After seven years facing anything bad that popped up around me and my friends I know. There is someone watching us. I think it's time for us to get in the cruiser."

Charlie turned around and got into the car but Hermione never took her eyes off the direction she could feel the eyes coming from. She climbed into the passenger seat and breathed out a sigh.

"Did you see who it was?" Charlie asked as they began to drive away.

Hermione shook her head, "I didn't even get a glimpse."

"Maybe it was just someone in a store that was curious about you. You don't really come into town much."

"Maybe you're right." But as Hermione spoke the words she knew they were wrong. Someone was watching her, waiting. And she was sure that if she were alone she wouldn't have been walking away.

 **Soooo the In Place restaurant is a real place in Forks and they have some pretty good food! I recommend it if you go up there, though it's a bit slow so plan on taking your time there! What other kind of fanfictions do you guys read? I'm not going to start another one right now because i already have this and the Talia chronicles but i am brainstorming on what else i could do to pass the time. and i'm REALLY still into OCs right now! SO let me know XD and thank you to my new favorite/follows/reviews! It means soo much to me that y'all like this story! Have a wonderful day!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So this will be a small chapter and for that I am sorry! Had another one of my episodes yesterday and have been okay-ish for most of the day but after babysitting and holding some kids I'm worn out and my brain feels fried. I hope you guys like this little chapter for Hermione and Teddy. Please review, it always makes me happy =) Every review brings a smile to my face, no matter how small it is! Enjoy your night/day!**

Chapter Fifteen

Hermione sat in her bedroom stirring the cauldron while Teddy played with his cars.

"Mommy?"

Hermione looked up from her potion to stare at her blue haired son, "Yes, Teddy?"

"Where's daddy?"

"Edward is out hunting with his family."

"What making?"

"I'm making a potion to help the Cullens and the boys in La Push get along better."

"They mean?"

Hermione moved the potion aside and picked Teddy up, setting him on her lap and moved some of his hair out of his face. "They aren't exactly mean to each other."

"Because daddy smells weird?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "They do smell a bit strange but yes, they smell pretty bad to Jacob and his friends and his potion will help."

Teddy moved closer to Hermione and inhaled her scent then smiled, "Mommy smells pretty."

Hermione laughed, "You just like that I smell like the forest sometimes."

Teddy nodded, "Me miss Anne."

She pulled Teddy tighter against her, "And I'm sure Jane misses you as well. We'll see them again soon." Hermione laid Teddy onto the bed and hovered over him, "Do you know who hasn't visited recently?"

Teddy cocked his head to the side and just stared at Hermione, confused.

Her smiled got wider as she leaned closer to him and she whispered in his ear, "The tickle monster."

Teddy only had a moment to try and move before Hermione's fingers descended on his rib cage and began their relentless assault.

Laughter bubbled from Teddy's throat as he tried to move away from his mother's merciless fingers, but no matter how he moved Hermiones fingers just followed.

"Mommy!" He squealed as she hit a particular spot that made him snort out a laugh.

"The tickle monster shall not stop until you say the magic words!" Hermione said, attempting to sound serious but she had a large smile on her face.

"Love mommy!" Teddy gasped out in between his laughter.

Hermione stopped tickling him and pulled him into a hug and then kissed his forehead, "Mommy loves you too."

Teddy nuzzled Hermiones cheek then pulled away, "Can play now?"

She nodded and kissed his forehead one more time before setting him beside her and handing him a few of his toys. She turned to the potion and stirred a few more times before laying back on the bed and just watched Teddy play with a soft smile on her face.

 **justaislinn: Thank you for your review! A lot of kids do that! haha I think I'm kinda basing Teddy off of my baby sister right now haha. She's pretty well behaved for being so young and she minds really well and likes to keep to herself unless it's just me and her (thought my other sisters disagree with me) She talks like crazy and has a wonderful vocabulary for being so young and a preemie at that! I do appreciate your review and I know I'm pretty bad at writing descriptions haha. I'll try to work on it and hopefully add some more input from the adorable metamorphmagus-wolf XD  
**

 **Alytiger: I would love to write a supernatural Fic but I'd be too nervous! Adding an OC is scary! haha If i ever did write a Supernatural fic I know what kind of character I would add to it but maybe I'll work up the courage to do it after these stories are done XD**

 **And thank you to all the other reviewers! If you ever have a question you want answered then shoot me a pm or just ask specifically on a review. I try to be helpful XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**So it's been forever, I know I'm horrible. Small chappie that was in my head. have a slight writers block so we'll see how that goes. I may just curve back to the original plot line for a bit.**

 **Question: (which I've probably already asked) are you guys wanted a few more witches and wizards to come help with the fight against victoria? If so, then who? Can't be big figures - Harry, Ron, Kingsley. But let me know or if you just think Hermione and George are good!**

 **Please review and let me know, nicely, what you think! Every review means so much to me!**

Chapter Sixteen

"We're having a bonfire tomorrow."

"What for?"

Hermione and Jacob sat on a large piece of driftwood at La Push beach where most of the wolves and their imprints were splashing about. Quil and his toddler imprint, Claire, sat playing in the sand with Teddy, trying to build a sand castle.

"Some haven't heard the legends of our pack so the counsel is having a bonfire."

Hermione sat up, eager. "They're telling the legends of your tribe?"

Jacob saw the excited gleam in Hermione's brown glamoured eyes and chuckled, "My dad told me to offer you and Charlie an invitation, said you might be interested."

"Oh I am! We'll be there! I can ask Esme or Rosalie to watch Teddy for me. It would be after his bed time."

Jacob nodded and seemed to be thinking for a moment, "I still don't trust the Cullens very much, but I do trust your judgement. I talked to Sam and it's been an ongoing conversation for a few weeks, but we will try our best to be hospitable to the Cullens once your potion is done. They've never given us any problems and so they may be some of the good ones."

Hermione grinned and gave Jacob a side hug, "Of course they are good! I wouldn't trust my son with them if they weren't."

Jacob returned the hug and cleared his throat when they separated, "Your graduation is coming up."

Hermione frowned, "It's not my graduation, I'm just standing in for Isabella. I wasn't able to attend my own graduation."

"Oh yeah, you're like, really old aren't you?"

Hermione shoved him, "I am not old! Twenty is not old!"

"You're dating a 'younger' man, so a cougar?"

Hermione laughed, "To the public, if they knew the real me, then yes, I would be older. But you and I both know that Edward is older than me."

"Mummy!"

Hermione looked up at the squeal to see Teddy running over with something in his hands.

Teddy reached them, breathless, with a smile on this face, "Look mummy!"

Hermione looked into his cupped hands to see a crab walking around on his palm. She frowned, "Has he not tried to pinch you?"

Teddy shook his head, "He nice! Can keep?"

She smiled, "I'm sorry but we can't keep him, this is his home and he would be sad if you took him from it."

Teddy's face scrunch up in thought before he nodded and put the crab down, "Be happy!"

Hermione pulled Teddy onto her lap and kissed his head, "Good job, Teddy."

Teddy smiled at her and the wiggle around, pointing back to Claire and Quil, "Want to play."

She nodded and gave him one more kiss before she put him back in the sand and he ran back over to the sand castle and started working on it again."

"He's smart."

Hermione nodded, "He really is. But it's not too shocking to me. His father was one of the most brilliant men I knew when I was younger and his mother was smart as well. It is not a surprise that he seems wise for a two year old."

"He's lucky to have you for a mom."

Hermione blushed, "No, I'm lucky to have him. He is so amazing."

Jacob nodded and they sat in silence as they watched Teddy playing with Claire.

Hermione glanced at her watch and sighed, "Teddy and I need to leave soon."

"Why?"

"I promised Angela that I would help her with some last minute things she wants done for graduation. Rosalie is going to watch Teddy for me. It shouldn't take too long."

"Well the bonfire is tomorrow night if you and Charlie want to come."

Hermione stood up, "Definitely put us on the list, I wouldn't miss it."

Jacob nodded and stood up as well, "I'll let my dad know. You know, if you want to leave Teddy here you can. Charlie is supposed to come visit my dad in a few hours. I wouldn't mind watching him for you."

Hermione frowned and looked towards where Teddy and Claire were tackling Quil, "Are you sure?"

Jacob smiled and stood up, "Of course I am!"

"Okay, I'm trusting you." She grabbed a piece of paper from her bag and a pen and wrote down a number, "This is Angela's phone number, if anything happens I want you to call me."

Jacob took the paper and gave Hermione a hug, "Don't worry, he's just a kid, I think i can handle it."

Hermione laughed, "Just if you go back to your house don't give him too many sweets."

"Okay, now go, have fun with Angela."

Hermione nodded and walked over to where Teddy was back to building the sand castle with Jacob following her, "Teddy?"

His amber eyes moved to Hermiones and he smiled, "Mummy!"

She crouched down and gave Teddy a hug and then a kiss, "Mummy has to go help Angela now. Jacob said he'll watch you so you don't have to leave your castle."

Teddy's smiled widened and he squealed before giving Hermione one more hug before leaving her to continue building with Claire.

Hermione frowned, "I did not expect it to be that easy."

Jacob laughed, "He knows he's in good hands."

She sighed, "Of course he is. Well have fun, I'll let you know when I'm done and you can tell me whether I need to pick Teddy up or not."

"Sounds good. Have fun with your friend!"

"Thank you again! And I will!"


	17. Chapter 17

**What? A chappie? NO way? It's been forever! Shame on me! But I have one for you all and I hope you like it! R &R for me! the more reviews the more incentive I have to give you what you want ;) **

Chapter Seventeen

Hermione and George stood in George's room, finishing up the last touches on both of the potions the potion with Charlie downstairs with Teddy, watching a game.

"Just a few drops of honey and stirring for five minutes clockwise and they should be done!" An unglamoured Hermione said as she added the needed drops into both potions.

George nodded, "Would you like me to call everyone?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, not yet. We need to be sure it works first. So we need to test it."

"Jacob or Leah?"

Hermione stirred both potions and tilted her head in thought, "Let Leah know what we are doing but ask Jacob to do it. He has tried to be more civil to the Cullens recently. Will you also call Edward and ask him over. Though I am sure Alice has already seen this and he will be here any moment."

"You are correct," A familiar voice said from the door.

Hermione turned and smiled at Edward as he leaned against the door frame, "Hello Edward. Alice tell you what you will be doing?"

Edward grimaced, "I saw the vision. I can already tell it's going to taste horrible."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, well most of them do. Just have a seat, Jacob should be here soon."

"Not Leah?"

Hermione shook her head, "I though Jacob would be perfect for the test seeing as Leah doesn't exactly like any of you."

"She does know that if you and I stay together and she and George marry then she won't be rid of us, right?"

"Probably doesn't. George may not actually talk with her much when they are together. It will take awhile for him to open up completely on how close his family and i are and everything that entails. Right now they are more focused on the, ah, physical aspect of their relationship." Hermione finished stirring the potions and poured some of each into two different colored glass phials.

Edward walked to Hermione once she sat the phials down and kissed her on the side of her head as he wrapped his arms around her, "I've missed you."

She sighed and leaned into him, "I saw you three days ago."

"Feels like an eternity."

Hermione spun in his arms and placed a small kiss on his lips, "Well I can't spend all of my time with you. I have responsibilities but now that the potion is finished we could spend some time together."

Edward smiled, "Join me in the meadow tonight? Just you and me?"

Hermione glanced at him, "A date?"

His smile widened, "Yes, a date. After you put Teddy to sleep. As much as I would love to spend time with him as well, I feel that this night should be about you and me."

She searched his eyes for a moment before she nodded, "I'll be there at eight then, I'll meet you there."

A throat clearing from the door had Hermione slowly pulling away from Edward to see George and Jacob walking towards them.

"Hello Jacob," Hermione greeted with a smile as she pulled away from Edward to hug her shifter friend.

"Hey Hermione. Hello Edward."

"Jacob."

Hermione stepped away and clapped her hands, "Let's get started. If you two could sit down together on the couch for me."

George sat on a chair behind Hermione as Edward and Jacob both grimaced but listened and sat on the couch with four feet separating the two of them.

Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill off the desk next to her and faced them, "Jacob what does Edward smell like to you? And how do you feel sitting next to him?"

Jacob turned towards Edward and inhaled with his grimace deepening, "He smells sweet, like too much sugar. Nauseating, couldn't miss that smell anywhere. And I Kind of want to tear him to pieces."

"Edward? What do you smell and how do you feel?" She asked as she wrote everything down.

"The strong odor of wet dog. And I have the distinct urge to both run and kill him."

Hermione nodded as she jotted everything down, "Perfect."

All three men raised their eyebrows at this.

Hermione sat the parchment and quill down and picked up the phials and held them out a yellow phial to Edward and a green to Jacob.

"Drink." She instructed as the took the phials from her.

Jacob sniffed the potion and gagged, "What is in this?!"

"You really don't want to know mate," George added as he looked on with a grin.

Jacob shrugged and clinked his phial against Edwards, "Bottoms up." Then they both chugged to contents.

Jacob looked as if he was about to hurl so Hermione conjured a bucket and then just watched the two of them as their faces seemed to glow a bright red before returning to normal.

She grabbed her parchment and quill again and jotted down what she saw before sitting down biting her lip and asked, "So? How are you two feeling?"

Both were silent for a moment and it had Hermione and George both sitting on the edge of their seats.

"Its strange." Edward said.

"What's strange?" George asked.

Edward looked to Jacob, "He smells of the Forrest with motor oil and I don't feel as if he is as much of a threat as he was before. I know he can be dangerous but I don't feel like I need to kill him to protect myself."

Jacob nodded, "I feel the same, but he smells like, um, paper and a meadow? My hands aren't shaking like they were when I came in. I know what he is but I've calmed down."

Hermione quickly wrote as they talked and then smiled brightly, "Perfect! I think it worked! Now we just need the pack and all of the Cullens in one spot so we can make sure this works perfectly."

"And you said you had a way to make this go away if the treaty is broken?"

Edward tensed but nodded, "Not that we will, but is this permanent?"

Hermione nodded, "Sort of. Not exactly. I mean, yes, it is but I also made this." Hermione reached down and picked up a roll of parchment off of the desk. "I've sort of jinxed this parchment and the entire pack and the Cullens will sign this. If the treaty is broken or if the pack attacks without provocation then the potion will begin to slowly wear off. Though there are a few exceptions which I will not get into now. And every new shifter will need to come to us to drink some."

Jacob stood up and nodded, "I'm going to go and tell Sam that it worked. I'll let you know when he thinks we should all get together."

"We can do it at my house," Edward said as he too stood up. "Esme would love to cook for all of you and our home is big enough."

"I'll tell Sam. Later!"

"Goodbye Jacob!" Hermione gave him a hug and then he and George disapparated. "He could have at least given Jacob a heas up." Hermione grumbled as she turned to Edward.

He laughed and pulled her into a hug, "You're amazing, did you know that?"

Hermione looked into his eyes and smiled, "Don't get to hear that one too often."

He placed a kissed on her forehead, "You, Hermione Granger, are amazing."

Hermione placed her head on his chest and breathed out, "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Edward asking Hermione out to their meadow? Just the two of them? Hmmm what craziness could happen? Soo next chapter shall either be sam talking to Hermione or Edward and Hermiones date. YOU DECIDE!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Hermione bit her lip as she looked at her reflection, pulling at the knee length dress she wore as her glamoured face frowned back at her, "Are you sure this looks fine, Alice?"

Alice sat on Hermione's bed with a large smile, "Of course it does! Edward will love it!"

Hermione laughed and points to the pale yellow dress, "Well I hope he pays more attention to me than my outfit."

Alice stood up and walked over to Hermione to stop her fidgeting, "You could wear a skunk rug and he would still think you look beautiful."

Hermione grimaced, "I would never wear a skunk rug."

Alice rolled her eyes and handed Hermione a pair of Black flats, "Just put these on. Rosalie will be here in a moment to pick up Teddy and then you are free to leave."

Hermione nodded and walked to her two year old son who was playing with his blocks on the carpet. She picked him up and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, "Are you ready to spend some time with Auntie Rosie?"

"Yes!" Teddy squealed as he began to look around for said Aunt.

Hermione adjusted him on her hip and smiled, "She will be here any second."

Alice picked up Hermione's beaded purse and handed it to her as they walked down the stairs. "Remember, you are teleporting-"

"Apparating!"

"-to the main road by the path you usually take. Edward has a surprise set up and he wishes to run with you up there."

There was a knock on the door and then Rosalie walked in with a large smile, "You ready to leave?"

"Auntie Rosie!"

Hermione handed over the squirming two year old, "He's been waiting all day to see you."

Rosalie pulled him into a hug, "I've been counting down the minutes."

Hermione nodded and ran to grab Teddy's bag, "Everything you will need is in the bag. There are extra pull ups just in case and his favorite stuffed wolf."

"Where's Charlie at?"

"He is actually spending some time with Sue Clearwater, though he refused to say it was a date."

Alice took her place next to Rosalie, "We'll bring Teddy back tomorrow afternoon, so you have the entire night kid free."

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat, "Well then, I shall call you tomorrow if you're not back by three."

She walked over to Rosalie and gave Teddy a kiss on his forehead, "I love you!""

"Wove you!" He replied as he blew kisses to her.

Alice winked as they began to walk out the door, "We'll see you tomorrow!"

A with a small _click_ the trio was gone.

Hermione's smile dropped as she spun around and began to pace, "Why are you so nervous? You love the man and it's just a date! It's not like he's trying to get into your trousers! Not that I would mind... No! Get yourself together!"

Hermione took a few breaths and with a shake of her head she apparated a few feet away from the path she has taken over a dozen times.

"Hermione."

She turned around and smiled at her boyfriend, "Edward."

He returned her smile and walked over to Hermione and then pulled her into a hug and gave her a small kiss, "I've missed you."

She laughed, "I saw you not too long ago."

"Well, there was your friend and the dog, I mean, Jacob there as well."

"Now you have me all to yourself tonight."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "All night?"

"Teddy is with your sisters and Charlie is spending time with Sue Clearwater tonight."

"Well then, are you ready to go?"

She nodded but then frowned when Edward didn't move, "Everything alright?"

Edward lifted his hand and moved a strand of hair out of her face, "I wish to spend this date with Hermione Granger, not with Isabella Swan."

Hermione smiled and gave him another kiss before she removed her jewelry and took down her glamours, rubbing at her scars which were showing, "Better?"

He lifted her arm and kissed her arm where her scar lay, "Much better, you are so beautiful. Ready?"

Hermione blushed and felt her heart flutter, "Oh, erm, thank you. Yes I am."

Edward carefully picked her up, "Do you trust me?"

She looked into his eyes, "Of course I do."

"Then close your eyes, I'll tell you when to open them."

She listened to him without hesitation and then they were off. Edward was only running for a few seconds when he stopped and sat Hermione feet first onto the forest floor.

"Hermione, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped. There were candles floating around in various points surrounding a small table fit for two. The flowers were in full bloom and the orange and red of the setting sun cast a beautiful glow around them.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

He smiled and kissed her hand and then pulled her over to the table. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished."

He pulled out a chair for her and she thanked him as he did.

They sat and talked as Hermione ate, about anything and everything, for hours.

"-And then Harry spat out the pumpkin juice when he realized it tasted strange, but the damage was done. He walked around with long purple hair for the rest of afternoon but he got his revenge, Fred and George soon found themselves sounding like girls for and entire two days."

Edward laughed and shook his head, "So no playing pranks on Harry, got it."

Hermione giggled, "He had a little help, but you didn't hear that from me."

"So you can be a prankster when you want to be."

"If I put my mind to it."

"Don't let Emmett ever know that."

"Oh I don't plan to. He will hound me for the rest of my life."

Edward unnecessarily cleared his throat, "Hermione, you know I love you, right?"

She frowned, "Yes, and I love you as well. More than I thought I ever would."

He grabbed her hand and her heart rate picked up, "There are traditions that I would have followed through with but there are extenuating circumstances."

"Edward?"

He walked around the around the table but kept a hold of her hand, "Hermione, you are the most extraordinary person I know and you have been through so much but it has made you the most compassionate, strong and loving person I know. You are beautiful, inside and out. This year has been a roller coaster of emotions but I know one thing will never change, how much I love you and how I wish to spend as much time as I can with you for the rest of your life.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and held it out in front of Hermione as he opened it, revealing a beautiful silver oval ring with rows of diamonds.

"This was my mothers ring, my biological mother, and nothing would please me more than to have you wear it, as my wife. So, Hermione Granger, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Hermione stared wide eyed at the ring and then at Edwards smiling face, "Oh."


	19. Chapter 19

**Another chapter for you wonderful readers! Thank you for your reviews last chapter! Here is what you want. Hope it's okay!**

Chapter Nineteen

"Oh?" Edward repeated slowly.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes as her heart pounded in her chest, "You want me to marry you?"

"Nothing would make me happier." Edward said with conviction.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, "Are you sure? I'm.. I'm broken and scarred and-"

"And so absolutely wonderful that every time I see you I feel as if my non beating heart could come out of my chest. When I hold you I know that you are the only one for me. When I hear your voice, it's like music in my ears. You're it for me Hermione. I'm almost a century old and nothing makes me feel as alive as I feel when I am with you, so yes, I do want to marry you and be a family with you and Teddy."

Hermione smiled as tears came to her eyes, "Ask me again."

Edward looked into her eyes and smiled, "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Edward, yes I will marry you."

He slipped the ring into her left ring finger and then pulled her into an earth shattering kiss.

"I love you," Edward whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too!"

"You have no idea how happy this makes me."

Hermione smiled, "I have an idea."

He sits down on the grass and pulls her next to him, just holding her as they look at the night sky as the candles float around them.

"George knew?"

Edward smiled, "Since I couldn't ask your father, I talked to George and Charlie together."

"So I'm sure everyone else knew you where going to ask then."

He laughed, "That's why Alice made sure you and I would have some alone time. She asked Charlie to stay in La Push and made sure Rosalie would watch Teddy."

"Well, I'll have to thank her tomorrow when I see her."

"She'll gladly help you plan a wedding, or two."

Hermione snuggled into his cold side, "We'll figure all of that out another day. Right now, I just want to sit here with you."

Edward pulled her closer and kisses her head, "We'll have all the time in the world."

0o0o0o0o0

"Jacob!" Hermione climbed out of her truck at Sams house and smiled at Jacob as he ran over to her truck.

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind!" He asked as he gave her a hug.

"I've come to talk to Sam about the potion."

"Oh, come on in. Emily is out with Sue right now but Sam and Seth are here."

They walked inside the house and saw Sam and Seth sitting at the table.

"Hello Sam, Seth," Hermione said with a smile.

"Hermione." Sam replied with a nod.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" Seth asked with a grin after he jumped up and gave her a hug.

"I've come to talk to Sam about the potion."

"Have a seat then." Sam said with a point at the chair facing him.

Hermione and Jacob both sat at the table and she started talking, "Jacob and Edward both took the potion at the same time and had the desired effects. I was able to create a fail safe. You would all sign a parchment that states if the treaty is broken then the potions effects will wear off almost immediately. Though if I decide to join Edward then nothing will change, because it was done with permission."

Sam glared at her, "But-"

"But nothing, if I decide to remain with Edward for the rest of eternity then it is my decision, not yours."

"You would become like them?"

"Yes I would, without hesitation. You seem to be under the impression that the Cullens and other vampires are these viscous beasts that you need to put down. Well they are not. The Cullens work their hardest to blend in with today's society because they wish to be good and and help people. There are humans out there that cause more pain and death than the Cullens have in their entire existence."

"You trust them then?"

"With my entire being. I trust them with my son and will trust them until the day I die. I've seen the horrors of the world Sam. I've seen evil and I can promise you that the Cullens are nowhere near evil. So if I wish to turn and live with them then it is my decision, and my decision alone."

"Are you sure"

"Positively."

Sam just stared at Hermione for a few moments with Jacob and Seth glancing between the two of them while holding their breath.

"Okay, if you decide to turn in the future then it is your decision. We will not interfere."

Jacob and Seth both exhaled loudly as Hermione nodded, "Thank you."

"So this potion?"

Hermione sat up straighter, "You will be able to smell the difference between them and a human, like normal, but you will not be revolted by the smell. They will smell normal. You'll be able to be around them without wanting to tear them limb from limb."

"Are you sure it will be safe?" Sam asked as he leaned forward.

"I swear to you that you will not regret this decision, and I don't swear to something lightly."

Sam stared at Hermione in silence before he nodded, "Jacob?"

"Yes?"

"What is your opinion?"

Jacob looked shocked, "I think we should. Especially since Charlie is like family and now Charlie sees Hermione as family. So it's not like she''s going to disappear on us. And with her comes the Cullens. They've broken the treaty or tried to fight it and as much as it pains me to say this, they are nice vamps. We should do this and maybe they will become allies more than creatures we can barely stand to be around."

"So? What do you say Sam?"

Sam nodded and looked back at Hermione, "Tomorrow at noon, if that time works for you and the Cullens, we will meet at their house and we will take your potion."

Hermione grinned and before Sam could stop her, she gave him a hug before backing up, "Thank you, Sam."

He smiled back at her, "We will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! I'll go tell the Cullens now."

Hermione smiled as Jacob got up and walked her back to her truck.

"You all will not regret this," Hermione said as they reached her door.

"I'm sure we won't. This may just just be a step in the right direction for us."

Hermione laughed, "Of course it is!"

Jacob glanced down at Hermione's left hand, "When did that happen?"

She blushed and rubbed at the ring, "He asked me last night. He said I didn't have to wear it but it didn't sit right with me."

Jacob smiled at her, "Well congratulations."

"Thank you, Jacob."

"You two seem, I don't know, to fit each other? Can vampires imprint?"

"No, but they do have one person in all the world who fits them better than anyone else, their other half, their mate."

"Then Edward is your other half"

Hermione gave me a hug before she pulled back, "Thank you. You will meet you imprint eventually, I know you will."

"Sure, sure. Ill see you tomorrow then."

Hermione got into her truck and nodded, "Till tomorrow."

 **Getting close to 250 reviews! Let me know what you guys think =) And here is a small omake for you justaislin for making me laugh at your review!**

 **Omake:**

Edward smiles at Hermione, "Hermione Granger, would you do me the horror of becoming my soon to be undead wife?"

Hermione's eyes teared up comically, "Oh Edward, I would like nothing more than to make your life a living nightmare!"


	20. Chapter 20

**SO I was going to make this chapter longer and include them drinking the potion but i figured i would go ahead and post what I have since I don't know when I'll be able to post again.. Hopefully soon! But I got another job! woot! so on top of the nanny-ing I now work with food again! So i hope you guys dont mind the short chapter and you like it... R &R for me because reviews do make me want to update faster to please you awesome people! **

**BTW-**

 **did you guys like that omake i did? WOuld you want more? a joke part from previous chapters or from the previous two books? Let me know!**

Chapter Twenty

Hermione picked Teddy up off the Cullen's kitchen floor where Esme was fluttering about, putting extra touches on the food she prepared for Hermione, Teddy and the wolves.

"Are you going to take off your glamours?" Rosalie asked as she gracefully walked into the kitchen"

Hermione groaned and walked into the living room where Teddy's toys, and the rest of the Cullens, where, "I forgot that I had them on."

"How did you forget, Herms?" Emmett asked.

She shrugged and sat Teddy on the carpet then pulled off her jewelry and took down her glamours, "I have them on more often than not so it's easy to forget. And don't call me Herms."

"Aw, why not Herms?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on the couch by Edward, "If you truly wish to call me a nickname, please pick something else."

Emmett nodded, "I'll think of a good one."

"The wolves will be here at noon?" Esme asked as she walked into the living room and sat beside Carlisle.

Hermione nodded, "That's what Sam said."

She pulled at her short sleeve until Edward pulled her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked her.

Hermione grimaced, "A few of the wolves haven't seen my scars. I wear long sleeve shirts more than anything."

Edward lifted her scarred arm and gave it a small kiss, "They won't say anything negative."

She smiled back at him, "I know they won't."

"So," Alice jumped in. "Isn't there something you wish to share with everybody?"

Hermione blushed as Edward smiled, "I'm sure you all know already."

Alice smiled, "We would still like it announced."

Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded at Edward who stood up, bringing her with him.

"Two nights ago I asked Hermione to marry me, and she said yes."

Rosalie and Alice both squealed, though everyone knew that Alice already had known, and embraced Hermione. They sat next to her as Esme offered her a small hug. Emmett bounded over and pulled Hermione into a large hug, spinning her around before setting her back down and patted Edward on the back. Jasper just nodded with a small smile his congratulations.

"So when will the wedding be?" Rosalie asked as she smiled.

Hermione shrugged as she took a hold of Edwards hand, "As much as I would love to have my England family here I know that I wouldn't be able to invite my new friends in Forks if I did. So I think that Edward and I will have two separate ceremonies. One here and one in England with my wizarding family there once Bellatrix is taken care of."

Alice squealed again and jumped and down, "Oh it will be perfect!"

Hermione grimaced, "I don't want anything large."

"Oh, but Hermione once this is announced I'm sure many people will want to come." Alice said with a small smile. "It's not often teenagers get married."

"But I'm not a teenager." Hermione pointed out.

"Well they don't know that."

"Anyways, the wolves will be arriving at any moment." Hermione said just as all the Cullens sat up straighter and Rosalie didn't even bother to hide her wince at the smell.

"They're almost here," She said.

Hermione grinned at stood up, "Don't worry, we'll be fixing the smell soon."

She almost squealed in excitement when there was a knock on the door.

Esme was gone in an instant, and soon all of the Quileute boys were standing in the living room.

"Hermione!" Seth and Jacob grinned.

"Hello! Are you all ready to begin."

Sam nodded, "Let's hurry, we need to patrol."

George walked out from around Leah and stood beside Hermione as she dug into her beaded bag, making some of the wolves eyes widen as she went shoulder deep.

"Ah ha! I really need to organize this again." She pulls out a large parchment with a quill attached and another small bag. "Now, Esme do you mind if we transfigure a few things? We'll put the items back once we're done."

"Go ahead dear." Esme responded with a smile as all of the Cullens stood and moved towards the wall.

"Okay, George go ahead and transfigure the couch, I'll do the chairs."

George nodded and transfigured the couch into a long table as Hermione transfigured the other furniture into enough chairs for everyone to sit in.

"Now, why don't we all have a seat?"


	21. Chapter 21

**So super short chapter but it's something! I was going to go straight to graduation but I thought this might be a little better and graduation could possibly be next chapter so we can get to some action! Hope you all like it =) I typed it up quickly because I have to go to work! but enjoy!**

Chapter Twenty-One

Hermione sat on her bed watching Teddy sleep with a smile on her face. She never imagined that her life would turn out like this. She has an adopted son, a fiancee, and more family than she thought she could ever have.

The meeting with the wolves and the vampires had went as well as it could have, everyone drank the potion and now they could all be within close proximity of each other without wanting to retch. A few of the wolves still didn't trust the Cullens, but that was to be expected. They were raised on these stories of vampires that killed without mercy and wouldn't hesitate to get rid of them and their loved ones. But they're giving the Cullens a real chance, that's all anyone can ask for.

Though Hermione still felt a nagging in her stomach, a few more items of clothes had disappeared from her hamper and she wasn't sure where they could have gone. It wasn't like her clothing had sprouted legs and ran off. That was only a one time thing courtesy of a spell gone wrong. She didn't want to bring it up to Edward just yet, in case she found the missing clothing. But something told her she wouldn't.

She sighed and laid down on her bed, graduation was three days away. She was excited but she couldn't stop her chest from tightening when she though of the impending ceremony. She wished she was at Hogwarts, finishing her classes and taking her N.E.W.T.s.

But she knew she would ask to finish once Bellatrix was taken care of. She would never forgive herself if she went back to Hogwarts while Bellatrix was at still after her and a young child got hurt.

It will all be fine, Hermione told herself as she closed her eyes. Things were finally going in the right direction, and nothing could change that.


End file.
